Warlock and the Beast
by Mariko-8
Summary: Balinor, un ancien noble de la cour ruiné par l'abolition de la magie, fut surpris un jour à voler dans un château enchanté pour sauver la vie de son épouse. Il y fit la rencontre d'une bête effroyable qui lui laissa un jour pour présenter ses adieux à sa famille. Mais le fils unique, Merlin, prit la place de son père. Quel sort leur réservera leur destin ?
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour, chers lecteurs !

Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fiction qui je l'espère sera pour emporter dans le monde merveilleux des contes ! Et oui encore me direz-vous, mais une auteur que j'affectionne tout particulièrement, OwlsandDragons, si je peux me permettre de la cité, à elle aussi adapter le conte de la belle et la bête à l'univers fantastique de Merlin (et je vous conseille à tous - si ce n'est pas déjà fait – de courir la lire ! OwlsandDragons « Beauty and the Beast »).

Bref étant moi-même une grande passionnée de ce conte j'ai tenue à vous offrir ma version des faits. J'espère que cela vous plaira et que vous passerez un bon moment.

Autre précision cette fiction a été écrite et fini entièrement au brouillon en moins de quatre jours (un record que je tenais absolument à vous faire part ! lol). Mais comme je fais énormément de faute d'orthographe et de grammaire et que je suis obligée de me dépatouiller comme je peux pour vous offrir une lecture des plus agréables, j'attends donc votre avis. Si vous préférer avoir des chapitres plus longs mais qui demande un peu plus de temps à poster ou des plus courts et plus régulier !

Voilà sur ceux je vous laisse avec mon blabla interminable et vous souhaite bonne lecture !

.

-Alors ? Tu te décides ? Bougonna le vendeur de légume

Merlin ne souleva pas le ton du vendeur et lui demande deux potirons, mais lorsqu'il lui annonça le prix, il se ravisa et n'en pris que la moitié d'un. Il le plaça dans son panier trop léger à son gout. Merlin dû traverser tout le village avant de pouvoir atteindre sa maison qui se trouvait à son extrémité. Même s'il était tôt, s'était l'effervescence dans les rues. Les adultes s'afférèrent à leurs tâches quotidiennes, tandis que les enfants jouaient dans la rue. Deux d'entre eux partirent à toute allure devant lui et manquèrent de le bousculer au passage. Mais bien entendus, aucun des deux garnements ne jugea bon de s'excuser.

Il soupira et continua son chemin. Les gens du village ne l'appréciaient guère beaucoup. Il le trouvait étrange et le fuyait comme la peste. De drôle de rumeur pesait sur lui, mais le jeune homme n'y prêtait pas attention. Il avait d'autres problèmes à régler que de se battre pour récupérer son honneur bafoué depuis longtemps auprès des villageois.

Alors qu'il passait devant le boulanger, Merlin en eu l'eau à la bouche. L'odeur de petit pain le matin lui donnait toujours faim, mais il n'avait jamais assez d'argent pour s'en acheter. Aussi les convoitait-il de loin, avec le faible espoir de pouvoir y gouter un jour.

Il avait parcouru plus de la moitié du trajet, lorsque deux jeunes hommes de son âge le virent passer devant eux et jugèrent qu'il était l'heure de passer leurs nerfs sur quelqu'un. Manque de chance, ça tombait toujours sur lui.

- Hey mais qui vas là, ce n'est pas notre cher Merlin ?

- Alors, on fait la bonne à la maison à la place de Maman ? Minauda le deuxième.

Merlin les ignora. Il n'était pas d'humeur et savait très bien qu'il pouvait se défendre s'il tentait quoi que ce soit. Ce sentiment de déjà-vus commençait à devenir lassant plus qu'autre chose.

- Tu seras bientôt une parfaite épouse Merlin ! S'esclaffa le premier en insistant sur son nom.

Le deuxième ria de plus belle et lui rentra dedans pour l'arrêter.

- Hey ! On te parle minus, tu pourrais nous regarder quand on s'adresse à toi. Quoi ta mère t'a mal élevé ?

Merlin prenait sur lui, l'insulter était une chose, mais insulter sa mère en était une autre. Il leva les yeux vers son opposant, bien plus grand que lui, mais affronta son regard et força le passage pour continuer son chemin.

- Tu gènes.

Puis il passa entre les deux sans plus leur accorder un regard. Le premier siffla et lui envoya une tomate qui s'écrasa sur sa veste. Merlin serra ses mains sur le panier réfrénant sa magie de ce charger de leur donner une bonne leçon à ces deux brutes, lorsque la voix de son ami retentie devant lui.

- Hey Merlin !

Les deux autres jurèrent et crachèrent au sol près du jeune homme avant de partir.

- T'auras pas toujours ton garde du corps avec toi mauviette ! Cracha le premier.

Merlin laissa la tension retomber mais ses yeux étaient devenus dorés.

- Tu recommences Merlin, préviens son ami en lui prenant le panier des mains. Calme-toi, ce ne sont que des abruties.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, se calmant et retira sa veste tâchée.

- Je rêve de leur en flanquer une dont ils se souviendraient à vie, murmura-t-il en récupérant son panier. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici au fait ?

- Ah j'aide mon père à la forge pendant un temps, et comme je t'ai vu passer je me suis dit que j'allais venir te passer un petit bonjour.

Merlin n'en croyait pas un mot. William était son meilleur ami, mais comme il avait pris plus de dix centimètres que lui il croyait toujours que Merlin était chétif et incapable de se défendre seul. Il avait développé une sorte de surprotection légèrement anormale qui gênait toujours Merlin.

Après tout, ils étaient dans un petit village et un jeune homme encore célibataire à vingt ans, était une chose impensable. Alors les gens jasaient, parce qu'ils ne savaient faire que ça.

- Je te remercie Will, mais tu sais très bien que j'aurais pu leur botter les fesses sans même lever le petit doigt.

- Je sais mais si tu le fais, tu seras obligé de partir après et ça et ça je ne le veux pas.

Will retourna dans la forge faisant signe à Merlin de l'attendre derrière le petit comptoir en bois.

- Tiens ! Cria-t-il en revenant de la pénombre de la forge. Je t'ai pris ça en revenant de la ville, on dit qu'elles ont des effets curatifs prodigieux, et je me suis dit que… enfin ça pourrait aider ta mère.

Merlin laissa déposa son panier et regarda la bourse que lui tendait son ami, remplie de graine. Il sourit et serra son ami dans ses bras.

- Merci Will.

Ce dernier, gêner de cette proximité, frappa dans son dos, essayant de rendre cette accolade plus virile et sourit à son compagnon.

- Passe le bonjour à ta mère de ma part.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et récupéra son panier tout en le saluant de la main. Il n'avait qu'à traverser la rue pour rentrer chez lui. Il déposa sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise et attrapa le sachet de graines, pressé de se mettre au travail.

.

- Merlin ! Merlin ! Mais où est-il passé ?

Hunith retroussa sa jupe et fouilla sa petite demeure à la recherche de son fils unique. Ne le trouvant pas à l'intérieur elle sortit et l'appela encore.

- Merlin !

C'est alors qu'elle le vit dans le jardin, occupé à récolter les salades arrivées à maturité. Il travaillait sous un soleil de plomb et ne se plaignait pourtant jamais. Hunith observa un moment son fils en se répétant combien sa vie aurait été vide sans son adorable enfant.

- Tu étais là, constata-t-elle à voix haute, plus pour lui faire prendre conscience de sa présence que véritablement pour elle.

Merlin releva la tête. Il s'essuya le front et se redressa.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Mère tu sais que tu ne dois pas te lever de ton lit, Gaius a dit que…

Elle leva la main pour l'arrêter.

- Je sais ce que Gaius a dit, mais je me sens bien, je t'assure.

Merlin soupira et entraina sa mère à l'ombre dans leur maison. Il la fit s'assoir et lui présenta un verre d'eau.

- Tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher, alors je t'en prie, prend soin de toi.

La jeune femme sourit à son fils et posa sa main sur sa joue.

- Tu es le fils que toute mère rêverait d'avoir Merlin.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et la fit monter dans sa chambre pour la mettre au lit afin qu'elle puise s'y reposer. Il redescendit à l'étage du dessous et récupéra le butin de son potager afin d'en préparer le souper.

Depuis l'hiver, sa mère était tombée malade et avait des crises de fatigue régulière. Pas plus tard que la veille, elle s'était écroulé dans les escaliers en essayant d'aller se chercher un verre d'eau. Il avait eu beau utiliser sa magie - et les sorts de soins n'étaient pas son fort - il n'avait pas réussi qu'à la soulager.

Merlin soupira en finissant de terminer le repas. Son père était partie depuis plus d'un mois déjà. Il y a longtemps, Balinor avait une place très importante à la cour. Il était un noble respecter et haut placer. Son titre de Seigneur des Dragons lui avait valu mon nombre de mérites et de respect. Mais depuis le drame ou la reine avait perdu la vie lors de la naissance de l'héritier, le roi avait proscrit tout forme de magie et chassé tous ceux qu'il la pratiquait. Balinor avait emporté sa femme et son fils loin de Camelot avec l'aide d'un vieil ami à lui, laissant toute sa richesse derrière lui. Ils avaient alors trouvé refuge dans un petit village du nom d'Eldore, hors de la juridiction de Camelot et avaient vécu plus de vingt ans ici, se forgeant une petite vie tranquille.

Cependant, il y avait environ un mois, Balinor avait entendu des rumeurs parlant d'un roi qui serait à la recherche de personne comme lui. Un ami à lui était venu un beau matin et ils étaient tous deux partis, laissant Merlin et Hunith seuls. Le jeune homme lui en avait voulu de les avoir abandonnés, mais Balinor n'avait alors pensé qu'à la fortune qu'il pourrait obtenir de cette proposition et la perspective de pouvoir payer de meilleur soin à sa femme et de meilleure condition de vie.

Gaius, l'ancien médecin de la cour et ami qui les avait aidé à s'échapper, était venus en toute hâte auprès de ses amis lorsqu'il avait entendu l'état alarment dans lequel se trouvait Hunith. Le vieil homme avait pratiqué la magie lui aussi, mais il s'était dévoué corps et âme à son roi. Roi qui en apprenant sa nature l'avait chassé de son château et bannis comme un paria.

Le vieil homme entra dans la maison de Merlin. Il avait décidé en venant ici, de passer chez chaque villageois afin de leur faire un examen complet. Les gens de petits villages comme Eldore n'avaient pas la possibilité de voir un médecin tous les jours et cela ne faisait de mal à personne de s'assurer qu'ils étaient en pleine forme. Gaius parvenait ainsi à gagner une petite pièce de bronze pour chacun de ses clients et espérait aider ainsi à sa manière.

Gaius s'assit à table et soupira en se frottant les articulations des épaules. Il n'avait plus sa jeunesse d'entend, et cela devait pénible pour son corps de rester en mouvement toute la journée.

- Vous devriez vous ménager un peu, commenta le jeune homme en déposant un bol de ragout devant le médecin.

- Je sais, mais je veux aider Hunith moi aussi et c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour elle.

Merlin lui sourit.

- Vous êtes trop gentil Gaius. Je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans vous.

- Peut-être bien, répondit-il. Comment va-t-elle aujourd'hui ?

Merlin haussa les épaules tout en servant deux autres assiettes.

- Elle allait bien tout à l'heure, elle est même descendue me voir au jardin.

Gaius attrapa la main de son vis-à-vis, l'arrêtant dans ses gestes.

- Merlin… Hunith est gravement malade, j'ignore d'où vient se mal, mais si même ta magie ne peut la sauver, aller je crains qu'il ne faut que tu te fasses une raison. Seules des feuilles de la fleur de Mortéaus* pourraient désormais la sauver.

- Je fais ce que je peux Gaius ! S'exclama le jeune homme. Je travaille jour et nuit dans ce fichu potager, je vais même aider au champ je… je fais tout ce que je peux.

- Je sais mon garçon, je le sais.

Merlin se rassit et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. La fleur de Mortéaus était une plante extrêmement rare et de ce fait, très chère. Et malgré toute la magie qu'il pouvait posséder, il ne pouvait même par sauver sa propre mère.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus Gaius ? Père ne revient pas et je… je n'y arriverais pas comme ça. Je dois… je dois tenter ma chance et partir moi-même à la recherche de cette fleur.

- Non ! S'exclama le médecin. Merlin c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, elle ne pousse que dans la forêt de Brocéliande dans des zones ou la magie est présente et où des créatures on élit leur foyer. Tu te perdrais et tu mourrais si tu y vas seul.

- Ai-je le choix ? S'emporta le sorcier. Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Vous pensez vraiment que je vais la laisser mourir ? Gaius c'est ma mère.

- Merlin ?

La voix d'Hunith le coupa et il la vit debout en bas des escaliers.

- Mère, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas forcer.

- Tout va bien Merlin, je me sens bien, vraiment. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter autant.

Elle s'approcha de lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- Merlin tu es un enfant exceptionnel et je t'interdis de te sacrifier pour moi.

- Mère…

- Ton père est déjà partie à cause de cela, je ne laisserais pas cette maladie me prendre aussi mon fils.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand, faisant sursauter les trois protagonistes.

- Kanen ! S'exclama Merlin en faisant passer sa mère derrière lui.

- Merlin, ravi de te revoir. Vous aussi charmante Hunith.

L'homme s'approcha du repas et renifla l'odeur du ragout. Ses cheveux grisonnant et sa grande carrure le rendait plus imposant et effrayant que jamais.

- Hum, voilà qui me semble bien appétissant.

- Vous n'avez pas à être ici, grogna le sorcier.

Kanen était un bandit, un homme haut placer dans ce village et qui prenait plaisir à terroriser ses habitants. Il avait trois hommes avec lui et tous les quatre étaient armés jusqu'aux dents.

- Tu ne m'as pas fait de donation ce mois-ci Hunith.

- Nous n'avons rien à te donner, cracha Merlin. Maintenant sort de cette maison tu n'es pas le bienvenu.

- Ts ts, Merlin… est-ce là des manières de s'adresser à tes invités ?

Il s'approcha de lui et d'un violent revers de la main il frappa Merlin au visage. Le coup lui fendit la lèvre et l'énorme bague au doigt de son agresseur venait de lui ouvrir l'arcade sourcilière.

- Kanen ! Hurla Hunith en se mettant à genoux devant son fils. Je vous en prie, arrêter.

- Tu devrais inculquer les bonnes manières à ton fils, douce Hunith.

Il leva les bras et montra le taudis qu'il leur servait de maison.

- Regarde ça, est-ce là une demeure digne de toi ? Ma douce tu mériterais un château et des coffres remplie d'or. Et tu peux tout avoir… si tu décides de m'épouser.

- Jamais ! S'exclama-t-elle. J'aime mon mari et…

Kenan se mit à rire.

- … que c'est touchant. Mais ne le sais-tu donc pas ? Balinor est mort. Il ne reviendra pas.

Merlin vit les larmes monter aux yeux de sa mère. Il se releva et attrapa le couteau qui était posé sur la table et la pointa sur la gorge du brigand.

- Partez ! Vous n'aurez plus rien de notre part, alors inutile de revenir !

Kenan leva la main pour empêcher ses acolytes d'intervenir. Il se contenta de retourner le couteau contre Merlin en lui entailla la joue en le poussant au pied de sa mère.

- Reviens dans une dizaine d'années, gamin. Je te laisse jusqu'à demain soir pour me donner ta réponse Hunith. Si tu refuses…

Il frappa dans la marmite qui rependit le ragout au sol.

- Tu le payeras.

Puis il quitta la maison dans un rire strident. Hunith sortie un mouchoir de son décolleter et essuya le sang sur le visage de son fils, mais Merlin l'esquiva et se redressa.

- S'il remet les pieds ici, j'utiliserai ma magie, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Puis il monta dans sa chambre en claquant la porte, frustrer et affamer, avant de se jeter sur le lit.

.

Très tôt le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par le hennissement d'un cheval. Il ouvrit les yeux péniblement et sentait sa joue le bruler. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent douloureusement à l'esprit et il paniqua tout à coup. Et si c'était Kenan qui était revenus plus tôt que prévu ? Il sortit de son lit avec hâte et dévala les escaliers pour se retrouver face au plus merveilleux des spectacles. Son père était de retour, serrant sa femme dans ses bras. Gaius retenait ses larmes de joie et fut le premier à remarquer sa présence.

- Merlin mon garçon… murmura Balinor en le voyant.

Il s'écarta doucement de sa femme et s'approcha de son fils. Il leva la main sur son visage et examina ses blessures.

- Qui t'a frappé ?

Il prit son fils dans ses bras et lui offrit une accolade des plus sincères.

- C'est Kenan, répondit la douce voix d'Hunith. Il est venu hier soir pour…

Elle baissa les yeux et Balinor sentie la colère et la haine monter en lui.

- Il ne posera plus jamais la main sur vous, je vous le promets.

- Nous n'aurons pas le choix, si nous ne lui donnons pas ce qu'il veut ! S'exclama Merlin. Avez-vous conscience de la situation ici père !

Balinor posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son fils et le regarda avec une expression qui était loin d'être celle paniquée et alarmée de celle qu'il devait afficher. Bien au contraire, Balinor souriait et même si une profonde amertume se lisait dans ses yeux, il semblait serein.

Il sortit deux bourses de sa poche et en tendit une à sa femme. L'autre il l'ouvrit et fit tomber les centaines de pièces d'or et de bijoux ornés de pierre précieuse et de diamant. Merlin n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il s'approcha et prit les pièces dans ses mains afin de s'assurer qu'elles étaient bien réelles et qu'elles ne disparaîtraient pas.

- Ou… ou avez-vous trouvé cela ? S'enquit la jeune femme en serrant la deuxième bourse dans ses mains. C'est un miracle…

Les larmes perlèrent le long de ses joues, mais son sourire était toujours présent. Merlin regarda son père à son tour, réussissant enfin à détacher ses yeux de ce trésor.

- Nous allons pouvoir acheter la fleur de Mortéaus.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, contra Balinor en déposant sa nouvelle fortune sur la table.

Il s'agenouilla devant sa femme qui s'était assis sous le coup de la surprise et retira la deuxième bourse de sa main pour l'ouvrir. Et malgré tous les bijoux que pouvait contenir le premier butin, ce trésor-là fut infiniment plus salvateur que n'importe quelle autre richesse au monde. Balinor tenait entre ses doigts la fleur qui sauverait sa femme.

- Balinor mon ami c'est… commença Gaius.

- Ce qui te sauvera ma chérie, acheva-t-il en lui embrassant sa main.

Merlin n'en croyait pas ses yeux, tout cela était trop beau pour être vrai.

- Que ce passe-t-il mon chéri ? S'enquit soudainement Hunith. Je peux voire dans vos yeux que tout cela a eu un prix.

Balinor avait effectivement perdus son sourire.

- C'est une histoire invraisemblable, commença-t-il.

« Je suis parti avec mon ami il y a un mois de cela, pour proposer nos services au Roi Cendred. Haïssant les Pendragon, il nous a immédiatement acceptés à son service, mais pour cela nous devions prouver notre intégrité, en prenant d'assaut Camelot. En moins de deux semaines nous nous retrouvions, mon ami et moi, en route pour le château. C'est là que les choses ont mal tourné. La forêt elle-même nous empêchait d'atteindre Camelot et nous tournions en rond pendant plus de deux jours sans même nous en rendre compte. C'est là que la forêt s'est mise à nous attaquer, comme si elle était devenue vivante.

Je n'avais jamais vu une chose pareille à l'époque. Même lorsque la magie était encore autorisée, les créatures de la forêt ne s'étaient pas manifestées ainsi. Alors que là, c'était comme s'ils cherchaient à protéger les lieux et nous empêcher de l'atteindre. J'ai réussi à échapper aux créatures, mais mon ami n'y a pas survécu. J'ai lancé mon cheval au galop sans jamais me retourner et c'est là que je suis tombé sur le château. Il n'avait plus rien de reconnaissable. C'était comme s'il était tombé en ruine depuis des centaines d'années. Je me suis réfugié à l'intérieur afin d'échapper aux arbres et aux créatures magique sans savoir ce qu'il m'attendrait à l'intérieur.

J'ai appelé et supplié que n'ont me répondre, mais rien. Il n'y avait personne, tout était désert. Pourtant, un immense buffet avait été préparé et du feu brulait dans la cheminée. J'étais affamé et épuiser. J'ai crié encore et encore, demandant qu'on me réponde, ou si je pouvais me servir, mais rien. Ne tenant plus, j'ai dévoré ce repas digne d'un roi avant de m'assoupir près de la cheminée.

À mon réveillé, cette bourse remplie de pièce d'or et de pierre précieuse se trouvait dans mes mains, sans que je ne sache d'où elle venait. Il y avait là-dedans tout ce qu'il me fallait pour acheter des centaines de fleurs de Mortéaus. Alors j'ai accepté ce présent et suis remercier le château pour ce don exceptionnel.

J'ai retrouvé mon cheval dehors, près des écuries, il avait été brossé, laver et ferrer. Je présume qu'il a également été nourri puisqu'il semblait plus vif que jamais. J'ai donc pris les bribes et je l'ai guidé vers le portail. C'est là que je les ai vus. Un immense arbre se tenait au milieu de la place et des centaines de buissons remplie de cette fleur me tendaient les bras. J'en ai pleuré et je suis resté là un long moment à remercier le ciel et la magie de ce présent qu'elle me faisait.

J'ai donc pris cette fleur en l'arrachant de son buisson et c'est là que je l'es vus. Une bête immense, elle marchait comme un homme, mais rugissait comme un animal. Elle se terrait dans la pénombre et me hurla dessus.

- Vous avez profité de ma nourriture, abuser de mon hospitalité et vous voler à présent mes fleurs, grogna la bête.

J'ai gardé mon calme par je ne sais quel miracle et je lui ai expliqué que j'avais besoin de cette fleur pour sauver la vie de ma moitié mais il n'as rien voulus savoir.

- Je me moque que vous ou votre femme soyez malade, ton crime doit être punie.

Des arbres se déracinèrent et me firent prisonniers en m'encerclant de leurs racines. J'ai supplié la bête encore et encore pour me laisser t'apporter cette fleur.

- Tu as un jour. Rentre chez toi, donne cette fleur à ta femme et reviens ici. Si tu n'es pas de retour ici avant la tombée de la nuit, je te tuerais, toi et ta femme. Ton cheval sera te ramener ici. Garde cette monture et la forêt te laissera passer.

Je ne savais quoi lui répondre, mais avant que je n'aie pu retrouver mes esprits, il était déjà parti. J'ai alors quitté les lieux et comme il l'avait dit, la forêt ne bougea pas et me laissa passer sans encombre. »

Merlin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cette histoire était invraisemblable. Une bête, une forêt entière habiter par la magie, c'était inimaginable.

- Mais et le Roi ? S'enquit Gaius. Ou sont passer les gens là-bas ?

Balinor secoua la tête.

- Cette bête les a soit chasser, soit dévorer.

Hunith serra les mains de son époux.

- Balinor tu ne… tu ne comptes pas y retourner n'est-ce pas ?

Il lui embrassa les doigts.

- Je n'ai guère le choix mon amour. Si je n'y retourne pas avant ce soir, il vous tuera et ça, je ne peux me le permettre. Mais je sais que tu seras sauve et qu'avec cet argent tu pourras t'offrir une vie meilleure.

- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je refuse de te perdre ! Nous… nous pouvons partir tout de suite, il ne nous retrouvera pas et…

Balinor la prise dans ses bras.

- Je ne peux prendre ce risque. Avant ce soir, je partirais pour Camelot et subirait le châtiment que cette bête m'affligera.

Merlin n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis les explications de son père. Même si les choses semblaient s'arranger il allait tout de même perdre un parent. Sa mère avait été sauvé mais à quel prix ? Il ne réfléchit plus à rien et agit sans même savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il se précipita à l'extérieur et enfourcha le cheval de son père.

- MERLIN ! Hurla Balinor en se précipitant dehors, suivit de sa femme et de Gaius.

- Merlin que fais-tu ? S'exclama sa mère.

Le cheval trépigna d'impatience et frappa le sol de ses sabots.

- Je suis désolé…

Et il lança l'animal au triple galop. Il ne versa aucune larme et se pliait en deux pour prendre plus de vitesse. Il devait être loin, très loin, pour ne plus avoir le choix et être obliger de continuer s'il ne voulait pas flancher. Le temps filait et le paysage aussi. Il traversa champs et villages avant d'arriver à l'orée de la forêt de Brocéliande.

Le cheval n'hésita pas une seconde et s'engouffra dans les bois. Le soleil commençait à se dissimuler au loin et il ordonna à l'animal d'accélérer, il ne pouvait se permettre d'être en retard. Son père lui avait dit qu'il devait être là-bas avant le coucher du soleil. Mais tandis que l'animal fila à travers les arbres, il ralentit subitement pour finir par arriver devant un immense portail noir. Les lieux étaient effrayants et glauques. Il déglutit en posant un pied-à-terre. Il prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la barrière.

L'animal refusait d'avancer et semblait effrayer lui aussi par cet endroit. Merlin attrapa son museau dans ses mains et le calma à grand renfort de caresse et de mots doux.

- Chut… tout vas bien mon beau tout vas bien.

Prononcer ces mots à voix haute le rassurait lui-même et calmait les battements effrénés de son cœur. Il tira le cheval derrière lui avant que celui-ci ne prenne la direction des écuries sans même l'aide de Merlin. Le jeune sorcier inspira et expira une bonne dizaine de fois avant de s'approcher des portes du château et de l'ouvrir timidement.

- Hey oh…

N'ayant aucune réponse il entra et vit le magnifique hall. Il gravit quelque marche des escaliers et appela à nouveau.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Il monta à l'étage et atterrie dans un immense couloire. Instinctivement il le suivit et arriva devant une immense porte. Il l'ouvrit avec difficulté et tomba sur la salle du Trône avec un immense banquait qui fumait encore. Son père avait dit vrai, même si tout le château semblait abandonner, il y avait de la nourriture fraichement préparé et le cerf était encore chaud.

- _Un invité…_

Merlin fit volte-face mais ne vit personne. Ayant bien entendus une voix à l'instant il insista.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

- _Il m'a entendu_ _?_ S'enquit à nouveau la voix.

Merlin se retourna à nouveau mais ne vit personne. Il remonta la nappe sur la table s'attendant à voir quelqu'un cacher dessous mais rien. Le château était désert.

- Je sais que vous êtes là, s'exclama-t-il néanmoins.

- Qui êtes-vous ? S'enquit une lourde voix rauque et vibrante derrière lui.

Merlin déglutit. Il s'avait qu'il s'agissait de la bête. Il se redressa relâchant la nappe avec lenteur, comme si le moindre mouvement brusque ferait attaquer le monstre.

- Ne vous retournez pas et répondez à ma question, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton grave.

Merlin se tenait droit, dos à la bête. Cette situation était encore plus effrayante que s'il l'avait vus et qu'il pourrait se préparer à ce qu'il lui saute à la gorge. Ainsi il ne pouvait même pas dire si elle était loin ou pas.

- Je… Je m'appelle Merlin et… je suis le fils de Balinor, l'homme qui…

Un bruit guttural semblable à un grondement de tonner – qui chez la bête devait être un ricanement- retenti derrière lui, coupa net au discourt du jeune sorcier.

- Ce vieil homme avait donc si peur de mourir qu'il a envoyé son fils dans la gueule de la bête à sa place. Voilà un courage qui dépasse l'entendement.

Merlin n'appréciait guère que cette bête salisse ainsi le nom de son père. Jamais de sa vie, il n'aurait sacrifié qui que ce soit pour sa propre vie. Il esquissa un mouvement pour se retourner mais le cri de la bête le figea sur place.

- JE VOUS AI DIT DE NE PAS VOUS RETOURNEZ !

Un rugissement suivit ses propos et Merlin sentie ses jambes trembler. Il serra les poings et murmura malgré la peur qui lui rongeait l'estomac.

- Il n'a sacrifié personne. Je suis ici de mon plein gré. Prenez ma vie à la place de celle de mon père.

La bête s'approcha de lui, Merlin pouvait sentir sa chaleur dans son dos.

- Que courage pour un garçon si chétif.

Il rugit de toutes ses forces dans son dos, et Merlin du se faire violence pour ne pas bouger et rester droit, dos à la bête.

- Si vous voulez me tuer, faite le maintenant je vous prie, demanda Merlin la tête haute.

- Je ne compte pas te tuer, grognai la bête. Je voulais punir ton père pour le crime qu'il avait commis en me volant. Mais on dirait bien que garder son fils prisonnier devrait être une peine plus lourde pour lui.

Merlin sentie alors la lourde main de la bête dans sa nuque, ses doigts poilus comme celles d'un ours aux griffes aussi acérer, s'enroulèrent autour de sa gorge.

- As-tu peur ?

Merlin n'avait pas peur. Il était terrorisé.

- Attend de voir à quoi je ressemble vraiment… grogna-t-il.

Merlin déglutit à nouveau et sentie le doigt de la bête se presser sur sa jugulaire. Mais il relâcha soudainement sa pression sur sa gorge et recula, s'éloignant au point ou le jeune homme ne pouvait plus sentir sa présence. Il avait enfin l'impression de respirer.

- Tu seras mon prisonnier, rugit la bête. Tu pourras te déplacer ou bon te sembles dans le château mais si tu posse un pied en dehors du domaine, je le serais et tu mourras. Soit présent ici tous les soirs à l'heure ou le soleil se couche et tu dineras avec moi. Si tu n'y es pas tu seras privé de nourriture le restant de la semaine.

Merlin entendit chacune des règles que lui citait son geôlier et plus il les énumérait, plus il regrettait qu'il ne l'est pas tué.

- A présent, rejoint tes appartements et n'en sort pas avant le lever du soleil. Cette nuit, je pars chasser.

Les lumières des chandeliers s'éclairèrent lui indiquant le chemin à suivre. Il se permit un regard autour de lui mais ne vit personne. Il suivit les torches d'un pas mal assurer et arriva finalement devant la porte de ce qui ressemblait fort à ses appartements, luxueux et spacieux, les lieux débordaient de richesse et d'abondance. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et vit une ombre énorme filler dans la nuit et quitter le château. Merlin se laissa tomber contre le mur et laissa toute la tension de la journée se libérer dans un torrent de larmes.

Il se recroquevilla dans un coin de la pièce et ne s'arrêta de pleurer que lorsqu'il fut trop fatigué pour continuer.

- _Le pauvre…._

- _le Prince n'a pas été des plus gentils avec lui._

- _Que pouvons-nous faire pour lui ?_

Merlin renifla et bien qu'il sentit son esprit sombrer dans le sommeil, il continua d'écouter ses voix étranges qui tentaient tant bien que mal de le réconforter.

- _Vous verrez jeune homme, Arthur n'est pas si méchant lorsqu'on apprend à le connaitre_….

Arthur ? Pensa le jeune sorcier, qui était Arthur ? Et il s'endormit là, dans le coin des murs de sa nouvelle prison.

.

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre.

J'attends vos avis avec impatience et vous souhaite une bonne journée !

Mariko, pour vous servir !


	2. Chapter 2

Hello !

Comme promis me voilà de retour ! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture.

.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsque Merlin ouvrit les yeux. Il s'étonna de se retrouver allonger sur le lit, déchausser et confortablement installés sous les couvertures. Il se redressa et vit une énorme bassine d'eau encore fumante devant lui.

Rêvait-il ? Il ne sentait pourtant pas de trace de la magie dans ces phénomènes-là, bien qu'elle planait dans tout le domaine. Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche de serviteur, mais n'en trouva aucun.

- _Il nous cherche_ ? S'enquit une voix derrière lui.

- Qui… qui à parler ? Appela-t-il.

- _Je crois qu'il nous entend, chut ! _

Merlin perdit une bonne dizaine de minutes à fouiller toute sa chambre à la recherche de quelqu'un, mais ne trouva rien. Il se redressa et s'assit sur le lit.

- S'il vous plait, répondez-moi… je… je me sens si seul ici.

Un silence lui répondit. Il soupira bruyamment avant de se laisser tomber en arrière. En travers du lit il avait une vue impeccable sur le baldaquin. Il réalisa soudainement que le lit était si moelleux et si confortable qu'il n'avait jamais dormis ailleurs que dans sa petite chambre à Eldore de toute sa vie. Un lit de fortune fait de paille et d'une unique couverture.

_- B-bonjour,_ hasarda la même voix féminine qu'il entendait depuis la veille.

Il se redressa subitement mais se cogna la tête contre le rebord du lit. Il porta ses deux mains à son front rougit et se retourna.

- Vous… vous êtes invisibles ? Réalisa-t-il soudainement.

- _oui,_ répondit timidement la jeune femme.

- _Tait toi Gwen, si Arthur apprend que tu lui as parler il vas entrer dans une rage folle_, gronda une autre voix de femme.

- Gwen ? Appela Merlin. Vous vous appelez Gwen ?

Merlin ne voulais pas qu'elles partent. Il voulait discuter avec elles et en savoir plus sur cet Arthur. Etais-ce la bête ?

- _Mon nom est Guenièvre, je suis servante ici. _

_- Gwen… par pitié tait toi…gronda l'autre voix. _

_- Mais Dame Morgane, il est si seul le pauvre. Imaginer vous à sa place. _

_- Oui et bien ne j'aimerais pas être à la tienne lorsqu'Arthur apprendra que tu lui as parlé ! _

- Attendez ! S'exclama Merlin. Arthur… c'est… c'est la bête ?

Le silence des deux femmes suffit à répondre au sorcier.

- Pourquoi le servez-vous ?

- _Ho non jeune homme ! Nous ne répondons pas aux questions ! Et si vous voulez des réponses adresser vous a son Altesse._

Merlin hésita et demande timidement.

- Pourriez-vous… revenir se soir ? Juste… pour parler ? Je vous promets que je ne dirais rien, la bête n'en saura rien.

Gwen hésita et sembla obtenir l'accord de sa compagne puisqu'elle se mit à rire.

- _Merci Dame Morgane !_ Ce sera avec plaisir Merlin.

- _En attendant, prépare-toi,_ ordonna Morgane à l'intention du jeune homme_. A moins que tu ne veuille allez diner avec Arthur dans cet état. _

Merlin se laissa tomber sur le lit et croisa les bras.

- Je n'irais pas.

- _Mais ! _Contra Gwen_, si vous n'y aller pas il… _

_- C'est son choix Gwen. Mais vous devriez faire ce qu'il vous dit. _

Merlin resta un moment plonger dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver seul à seul avec la bête et encore moi de voir son apparence. Il soupira et se rappela que s'il n'obéissait pas, il serait privé de nourriture durant toute la semaine. Ce n'était pas vraiment une menace puisqu'il lui arrivait souvent, les longs mois d'hivers, de n'avoir que de l'eau chaude à se mettre sous la dent.

Lorsqu'il se redressa il essaya d'appeler ses nouvelles amies, mais aucune d'elles ne répondit. Elles avaient très certainement quitté la chambre. Même s'il ne savait toujours pas s'il irait au diner, il ne voulait pas rester enfermer dans cette chambre à vie et voulait explorer le château. Il s'approcha de la bassine d'eau toujours fumante et se pencha au-dessus d'elle. Sa joue était toujours blesser et du sang avait sécher sur son arcade sourcilière. Il avait la lèvre fendue et se souvint que Kenan avait dû repasser la veille au soir.

A présent que son père était de retour il savait que sa mère était en sécurité et que tout irait bien pour eux. Balinor était un ancien chevalier et il avait toujours sa magie pour le protéger. Il soupira et réalisa combien ils lui maquaient déjà alors que cela ne faisait même pas un jour qu'il était partie.

Lorsqu'il travaillait au jardin, il s'était souvent pris à rêver d'une autre vie, des aventures, et des dragons comme les histoires que lui racontaient son père. Mais il était bien loin de la vie d'un prisonnier enfermé dans un château magique aux serviteurs invisibles.

Embrumer par ses sombres pensées, il décida de se laver un peux et de profité du luxe de cette prison dorée. Il retira ses vêtements crasseux et trouer pour entrer dans l'eau chaude. Celle-ci s'insinua dans tous les pores de sa peau et lui fit un bien fou.

Il avait pris une décision. S'il devait passer le reste de sa vie ici, alors il profiterait de toutes ces richesses. Hors de question de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il passa de l'eau sur son visage et sentie sa joue le bruler. Il ne se rappelait plus la dernière fois qu'il avait pu profiter ainsi d'autant d'eau chaude. Probablement jamais. A la campagne l'eau était précieuse et il était hors de question de la gaspiller pour un bain.

Il se frotta avec tellement d'acharnement qu'il en avait la peau rougie, mais au moins il ne sentait plus le foin et le cheval. Il sortir de son bain avec la ferme intention de ne pas se laisser impressionner par cette bête et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille. Mais en voulant se rhabiller il se rendit compte que ses vêtements avait disparu. Il tourna en rond dans la chambre avant de voir un mannequin porter un magnifique ensemble bleu et argenté. Il hésita avant de s'en approcher et toucha le tissue du bout des doigts. Il n'en revenait pas de la douceur du textile. Cet ensemble devait valoir à lui seul son village tout entier.

Mais il fut heureux de pouvoir commencer ses bonnes résolutions. Il enfila le pantalon noir et les bottes marron. Elles étaient tellement confortables qu'il crut que ses pieds marchaient sur des nuages. Il s'empressa de mettre la chemise et le pardessus. Ses longues manches et cette coupe le rendait tellement élégant. Il voulut chercher un miroir afin de se regarder mais n'en trouva aucun. Merlin n'en revenait pas ces vêtements lui allaient à merveille, comme s'ils avaient été faits sur mesure.

Il finit de s'admirer et décida qu'il était l'heure de l'exploration. Même s'il avait peur de tomber sur la bête il ne voulait pas continuer de vivre avec la peur au ventre. Et il était hors de question qu'il reste enfermer dans cette chambre pour le restant de ses jours. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de le tuer s'il l'avait voulus, mais n'en avait rien fait. Il ne voyait pas non plus l'intérêt de lui offrir une chambre et de beaux vêtements pour l'assassiner juste après.

Il entra donc dans chaque pièce et l'explorait de long en largue, n'omettant aucun détail. Il passa plus d'une heure à voire l'étage. Même si le château paraissait abandonné de l'extérieur, il n'en était rien à l'intérieur.

Il descendit l'étage et arriva dans la cuisine. Des plats tous près étaient poser sur les plans de travail. La bonne odeur lui ouvrit l'appétit et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien mangé la veille. Il s'approcha d'un plat, et voulus voler une tomate mais un claque sur le plat de de sa main l'en empêcha. Il se mit à rire et répliqua avec un hochement de tête.

- Désoler.

Un bruit sourd retentie et effraya Merlin, avant qu'il ne se rende compte que ce n'était que le bruit d'une horloge. C'est alors qu'il palie en comptant le nombre de coup. Il allait manquer l'heure du repas !

Il se mit alors à courir dans tout le château. Il avait dit vouloir refuser tout diner avec la bête mais ces plats en cuisine lui avaient ouvert l'appétit et il mourait de faim. Il arriva dans un long couloir mais se retrouva complètement perdus.

- Ah ce n'est pas vrais… par ou est la salle du Trône ?

Les torches s'allumèrent les unes après les autres et lui frayèrent un chemin comme la veille. Il remercia les personnes qui venaient de l'aider et se précipita vers la salle en question. Il ouvrit les portes au dix-huitième coup de l'horloge et trouva la salle vide.

Bien sur le banquet était là, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de la bête. Il s'avança, le souffle court et murmura.

- Désoler… je me suis perdus je… je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre.

- Perdus ? Répéta cette grosse voix qui frit dressé les cheveux sur la tête du sorcier.

Il hocha la tête, mais ne se retourna pas pour autant.

- Heureusement que les torches m'on guider jusqu'ici ou j'aurais été incapable de retrouver cette salle. Votre Château est immense !

La bête émit un autre son semblable à ses ricanements.

- La visite de mon domaine vous à plus ?

Merlin hocha la tête. Etrangement, il trouvait cette bête bien plus agréable que la veille.

- Oui…

- Asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-il sur un ton qui n'émettait aucune contradiction.

Merlin prit place sur un des fauteuils mais la bête restait constamment dans son dos. S'en était angoissant à force.

- Vous… vous ne mangez pas ?

La bête grogna.

- Si je m'assois avec vous à cette table, j'ai bien peur que cela ne vous coupe l'appétit.

- Ho il n'y a pas de risque, contra Merlin. Je meure tellement de faim que rien ne pourrait me faire bouger de cette table.

Mais la bête ne bougea pas. Il soupira et se servit un verre de vin qu'il but avidement. C'était un luxe qu'il n'avait jamais pu s'offrir et la chaleur du vin apaisa ses craintes. Il commença donc à manger et apprécia le repas avec de petit commentaire.

- Hum, c'est délicieux ! Mais vous savez je ne pourrais pas tout manger.

La bête ne bougea pas mais lui répondit tout de même.

- Vous êtes tellement fin que ça ne vous ferait pas de mal, grogna-t-elle néanmoins.

- Insinuez-vous que je suis trop maigre ?

- Je n'insinue rien, rétorqua le prince de sa voix rauque. Je constate.

Merlin se tue et continua de manger. S'était plutôt gênant de se sentir observer ainsi et il n'était pas très allaise.

- Ces vêtements vous vont à ravir, répliqua la bête ou bout d'un long moment de silence.

Merlin s'en étonna mais apprécia tout de même les efforts dont faisait preuve la bête pour paraitre le plus polie possible.

- Comment est-ce… dehors ?

- Vous ne sortez pas beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

La bête gronda mais ne répondit rien.

- C'est toujours la même chose. Personne ne sait que… Camelot est dans cet état.

- Foutue magie, rétorqua la bête.

Merlin tressauta sur son fauteuil à ses mots. S'il savait qu'il possédait la magie, le tuerait-il sur le champ ?

- Vous… Vous connaissez mon nom, mais j'ignore le vôtre, demanda le sorcier en changeant habilement de sujet.

- Arthur. Mon nom est Arthur Pendragon.

Merlin serra les points sur sa serviette. C'était donc le fils de l'homme qui avait chassé sa famille et qui avait bafoué le nom de son père.

- Pendragon, murmura-t-il.

- Qu'as-tu dit ?

Merlin ne se doutait pas qu'il possédait une si bonne ouïe mais il s'en moquait bien.

- Laissez-moi deviner. Vous avez été la proie d'un sorcier qui cherchait à ce vengé du mâle que votre père à fait….

La bête rugie et s'accrocha au dossier de son fauteuil enfonçant ses griffes dans le bois.

- Comment oses-tu ?

- Vous avez été transformé en bête pour ressembler à ce que vous êtes à l'intérieur ?

Arthur rugit de plus belle et frappa dans la table, renversant toute la nourriture au passage. Il attrapa la chaise sur laquelle était assis le jeune homme et la fit basculer en attrapant la gorge de Merlin de ses deux énormes pattes. Il avait osé se moquer de lui et de son sort avec tellement de haine dans la voix que s'était presque comme si s'était lui, qui l'avait affublé de cette malédiction. Il sera de plus en plus laissant cet humain se débattre au bout de ses doigts. Il avait été soulevé du sol et battait des jambes et des bras pour parvenir à lui faire lâcher prise. Mais toujours dos à la bête il s'agitait dans le vide son souffle le quittant.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit en grand et de nombreuses voix parlèrent en même temps. Merlin n'était pas apte à les comprendre mais grâce à ce qu'elles avaient dit, la bête le laissa retomber au sol. Le jeune homme toussa et cherche à reprendre sa respiration. Il cracha de la bile et porta sa main à sa gorge. Il avait bien faillit être tué.

- J'ai été gentil avec toi jusque-là, grogna la bête. A présent tu seras traité comme un vrai prisonnier. Conduisez-le au cachot.

- _Mais… Maitre,_ murmura la petite voix frêle de Gwen.

- J'AI DIT AU CACHOT ! Hurla-t-il.

Puis il quitta la salle en claquant la porte avec violence. Tout le château semblait trembler et Merlin était toujours assis au sol toussant et cherchant son souffle.

Merlin fut trainer par des personnes invisibles et jeter au cachot. Il s'assit sur le sol et dans le coin de sa petite cellule il maudit cette bête de Pendragon. Sa situation n'avait au fond pas tant changer que ça, car au lieu de pleurer dans sa belle chambre, recroquevillée, il pleurait dans cette cellule minuscule. Même sa chambre à Eldore était plus grande.

Ah Eldore. Que pouvait bien faire ses parents à ce moment ? Il soupira et s'allongea a même le sol, essayant tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes. Il ferma les yeux se disant que dormir était une bien meilleure option que de se morfondre toute la nuit. Il tenta de se calmer, se répétant que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il se réveillerait bientôt chez lui et qu'il raconterait son rêve idiot à son père qui se moquerait de lui.

- _Merlin…_

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

- Gwen ?

- _Merlin…_ répéta la voix.

Il se leva et attrapa les barreaux de ses mains pour essayer de voir s'il y avait quelqu'un lorsqu'un cliquetis retentie et que la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit.

Il s'engouffra dans le long couloir et entendit à nouveau cette voix prononcer son nom. Il arriva devant une grille qui descendait plus profondément encore dans le sous-sol du château. Il retira une des torches du couloir et s'engouffra dans le tunnel. Après tout, cette personne venait bien de le délivrer il ne pouvait pas être mauvais.

- Merlin, énonça encore la voix devenus soudainement bien plus proche.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

- Te voilà enfin, jeune sorcier.

Merlin arriva devant une énorme grotte au plafond démesurément haut. Il faisait noir et ne voyait rien. C'est alors un vent violent se leva et un dragon immense descendit du plafond pour venir se positionner sur une des multitudes de stalagmites. Ses écailles dorées étincelaient sous la lumière de sa torche et Merlin en resta sans voix. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un dragon. Son père lui avait dit que depuis l'abolissement de la magie, tous les dragons avaient été tués. Mais celui-là était toujours en vie.

- Etonner de me voire n'est-ce pas ?

Merlin hocha la tête sans même pouvoir prononcer un mot.

- Je… comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- Balinor ne t'as donc jamais parlé de moi ?

- Vous… murmura-t-il. Kilgharrah…

Le dragon se mit à rire et hocha son énorme tête en bougeant son cou. Il l'avança vers le jeune homme, l'analysant de plus près.

- Tu ressembles à ton père à son âge, murmura-t-il. Tu as cependant les yeux de ta mère. Voilà une belle progéniture que Balinor m'a laissée.

Merlin ne comprenait pas tout. C'est alors qu'il vit une énorme chaine attacher à la patte arrière du dragon.

- Vous êtes retenue prisonnier ici ?

- Depuis qu'Uther à proscrit la magie. Il a fait croire à tous qu'il avait exterminé les dragons, mais il ma garder ici.

Merlin s'assit sur le rebord de la falaise sur laquelle il se trouvait et posa la torche à côté de lui.

- Racontez-moi tout Kilgharrah. Je vous en prie, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il c'est passer ici.

- Je ne peux te le dire, jeune sorcier, pour la simple raison que je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passer. J'ai juste sentie un beau jour une puissante magie envahir les lieux et ne plus la quitter.

- Arthur… il est… une bête et me garde prisonnier ici. Pourquoi je n'en sais rien. Balinor est venus ici il y a peux et...

- Je sais cela, coupa le dragon. Hunith était malade n'est-ce pas ?

Merlin hocha la tête.

- La fleur de Mortéaus était le seul remède capable de la guérir.

- Ne trouve tu pas cela étrange jeune sorcier ? S'enquit le Dragon.

Merlin redressa la tête ne comprenant pas ou Kilgharrah voulait en venir.

- Que ta mère tombe soudainement gravement malade, d'un mal étrange que même ta magie ne peut guérir et que seule une fleur particulièrement rare peut guérir. Et que par un mystérieux hasard, ton père soit amené à venir ici et à trouver une multitude de ces fleurs-là ?

- Vous penser que… c'était prévu ? S'étonna le jeune sorcier.

- Tout est prévus Merlin, Arthur, la fleur, ta mère. Même ton choix de remplacer ton père dans sa punition était prévu.

- Mais je ne comprends pas… pourquoi ? Pourquoi ma famille, pourquoi moi ? Qui a fait cela ?

Le Dragon se mit à rire, laissant de la fumer s'échapper de ses naseaux.

- Ignore-tu donc ton destin exceptionnel ?

- Moi ? Un destin exceptionnel ? répéta le jeune homme. Non je ne pense pas, vous devez faire erreur sur la personne.

- Ton destin est lié à Arthur Pendragon, jeune sorcier. Vous êtes les deux faces d'une même pièce. Et c'est lui qui à provoquer tout cela, par le biais de la magie.

Merlin se releva et secoua la tête.

- Vous faite erreur Kilgharrah, Arthur à essayer de me tuer un peu plus tôt et je ne suis pas sûr que j'ai vraiment envie d'aider un tel monstre.

Il fit volteface et s'apprêtait à retrouver sa cellule lorsque le dragon ajouta.

- Tu n'as pas le choix Merlin… c'est ton destin.

Le jeune homme quitta la grotte du dragon et s'adossa contre la grille. Que devait-il faire à présent ? Il était seul, il faisait nuit, et il avait manqué de peu de se faire tuer. Il porta sa main à sa gorge et déglutit. Il décida de ne pas retourner dans sa cellule tout de suite et remonta jusque dans le château. Il entendit la voix rugissante du Prince hurler à qui voulait l'entendre depuis une pièce au fond du couloir.

- Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le garder ici ! Il est comme tout le monde, il me haie et haie les Pendragon.

- _Calmez-vous Sir, je vous en prie_, murmura une voix masculine.

- _Laisse tomber Léon, il n'écoutera pas. Son précieux honneur viens d'en prendre un coup_, renchérie une autre voix plus joviale.

- Vous l'avez entendu ! Il a carrément insinué que j'avais mérité ce qu'il m'est arrivé !

- _Peut-être Arthur,_ contra une autre voix d'homme,_ mais reconnaissez que la réputation de votre père y est pour beaucoup. Ce n'est pas vous qu'il jugeait mais…_

- Lancelot cesse donc de parler de mon père ! Hurla la bête.

Merlin se rapprocha et pus voire ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de la pièce. Une chambre à première vus, et légèrement saccager par les colères à répétition du prince.

- _Il faudra bien aborder le sujet un jour pourtant. Vous avez appris sa trahison, ce n'est pas une raison pour le renier,_ tenta de calmer Léon.

Mais Arthur frappa dans la table, l'envoyant valser au fond de la chambre.

- Mon père à proscrit la magie et tuer des milliers d'innocent parce qu'il à exiger l'aide de la magie pour avoir un hérité. Il a sacrifié ma mère pour m'avoir et je l'ai tué pour ce qu'il avait fait. Fin de l'histoire.

Toutes les voix soupirèrent.

- Oui et vous avez été punis pour cela ! S'exclama la voix joviale. Mais q_uoi qu'il est pu se passer avec votre père cela ne mérite pas que vous fassiez subir votre colère sur ce garçon comme vous l'avez fait_ !

- Je n'aie jamais voulus lui faire du mâle Gauvain !

- Vous étiez pourtant près à le tuer, intervint une autre voix. Je sais que vous avez des instincts animal et que vos crise de colère son incontrôlable, mais si vous effrayer ce jeune homme vous aurez tout perdu.

- Je-je n'ai pas voulus le tuer, répéta la bête d'un ton plus poser. Mais que vais-je faire ? Si je le libère qui sait si cela ne se reproduira pas ? Je suis une abomination dans un corps de monstre !

_- Alors calmer votre ardeur Sir ! _Enchaina la même voix. Vous ne pouvez pas le gardez enfermer dans les geôles à vie !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Grogna la bête. Il serait plus en sécurité là-bas qu'en ma présence !

_- Perceval à raison sir, _reprit Gauvain_. Ce jeune homme à préférer sacrifier sa vie plutôt que celle de son père. Alors que vous, vous avez tué le vôtre_._ Et_ _c'est_ _cela qui vous insupporte._

_- _La ferme Gauvain, menaça le prince.

_- Quoi je n'ai pas raison ? Vous haïssez votre père autant que vous vous haïssez vous-même et vous reportez votre rage et votre colère sur lui parce que vous savez que ce qu'il vous dit est la stricte vérité ! _

- LA FERME ! L-A FERME ! Hurla la bête à nouveau.

- _Quoi parce que j'ai vus juste ? Vous avez tué votre père et condamner votre royaume pour une simple vengeance, quand vous arrêterez-vous ?_

- _Gauvain…_ murmura Lancelot.

Mais l'autre continua.

- _Vous avez gâché nos vies, la vôtre et maintenant celle de ce garçon parce que vous n'avez pas su être meilleur que votre père !_

- DEHORS !

Merlin sursauta et partie rejoindre sa cellule en toute hâte. Il avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre et il posa son front contre les barreaux de sa cellule pour s'apporter un peu de fraicheur et calma sa respiration.

Alors comme ça, Uther et Arthur ne s'entendait pas ? Arthur avait donc tué son père ? Même si Merlin haïssait le roi pour ce qu'il avait fait à son père, il avait du mal à comprendre comment un fils pouvait en venir à tuer son parent.

« Il a sacrifié ma mère pour m'avoir et je l'es tuer pour ce qu'il avait fait »

Si ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, alors il comprenait mieux. Merlin aurait probablement aussi tué son père s'il s'en était pris à sa mère. Ce prince avait donc la mort de ses parents sur la conscience. Pas étonnant qu'il est si mauvais caractère. Il se laissa tomber au sol et serra ses bras contre lui.

Il avait peut-être jugé ce prince trop hâtivement. Et ce que lui avait dit Kilgharrah le laissait toujours perplexe. Son destin était-il vraiment d'aider ce prince ?

Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il plongea dans un sommeil profond.

.

- Réveil-toi, intima Arthur de sa voix rauque.

Merlin ouvrit les yeux et vit une ombre derrière ses barreaux. Prenant peur il sursauta et recula pour venir se plaquer contre le mur à l'opposer.

- Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, murmura Arthur.

Merlin porta sa main à sa gorge et serra sa tunique au niveau de son cœur.

- Vous m'avez flanqué la trouille de ma vie, crétin ! S'exclama Merlin à moitié pliée en deux.

Son cœur avait frôlé la crise cardiaque, et il n'avait pas mesuré l'importance de ses mots.

- Crétin ? répéta Arthur d'une voix grave.

Merlin redressa la tête.

- Oui vous êtes un crétin ! J'étais énervez contre vous hier parce que vous m'avez fait votre prisonnier. J'étais en colère contre vous et contre moi-même de ne rien pouvoir faire. Et vous vous m'avez attaqué et presque… tuer.

Arthur se tue un instant, profondément perturbé par les propos de son prisonnier.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me parler comme ça, répliqua-t-il simplement.

Merlin ricana et s'adossa contre le mur de sa cellule.

- Désoler… Vous êtes un crétin, votre Altesse.

Arthur souffla, ce qui pouvait être pris comme un début de rire.

- Tu es étrange. J'ai essayé de te tuer hier et l'aurait certainement fait si…

Il hésita une seconde mais enchaina très vite.

- … mais tu ne sembles pas avoir peur que je puisse recommencer.

Merlin savait qu'il se tenait là, non loin de lui, mais avec cette pénombre il ne pouvait le voir.

- Détrompez-vous, commença-t-il. Je suis terrifié. J'ai peur de vous, peur de mourir seul ici et de de ne jamais plus revoir ma famille.

Arthur soupira faisant voler les brindilles de foins de sa cellule.

- Si je te garde prisonnier ce n'est pas de mon plein gré, lui avoua-t-il. Je n'ai pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix…

Arthur ricana et murmura.

- Il y a malheureusement des forces en ce monde qui nous empêche d'avoir le choix.

Merlin se redressa et s'approcha des barreaux.

- Vous allez me faire sortir ?

- Peut-être bien.

Un doigt recouvert d'un gant passa aux travers de la grille et pointa sa joue.

- Tu t'es fait ça en venant ici ?

Merlin repensa à Kenan et secoua la tête.

- Non. C'est… une longue histoire.

- J'ai tout mon temps, contra Arthur.

Merlin soupira.

- Pouvons-nous aux moins sortir d'ici ? Nous pouvons très bien marcher et…

- Non !

Merlin recula sous la réponse presque hurler d'Arthur.

- Je… je ne voulais pas crier c'est juste que… je suis laid.

Merlin se rapprocha à nouveau et pencha la tête.

- Laissez-moi vous voire… s'il vous plait.

Arthur hésita et tandis la main pour ouvrir la grille. Merlin poussa la porte et pus sortir mais la pénombre était encore trop présente. Il ne voyait que des formes et à en juger par ce qu'il voyait, le prince avait revêtue une immense cape aux armoirie des Pendragon.

Merlin attrapa la main ganter de la bête et l'entraina avec lui dans le couloir et remonta les escaliers. Les torches s'éteignirent à leur passage et ils durent attendre de sortir des sous-sols pour trouver un peu de lumière dans un petit couloir qui déboucha sur une immense salle. Une salle de réception et de bale. D'immense rideau sombre recouvrait les fenêtres et des feuilles mortes jonchaient le sol de la salle.

Merlin s'en était déjà rendus compte avant mais n'avait jamais compris pourquoi toutes les fenêtres étaient cachées derrière de lourd rideau de velours. Maintenant qu'il comprenait, il lâcha la main de la bête et partir vers le rideau. Il tira le premier, l'arrachant de sa tringle et le fit tomber au sol dans une nuer de poussière. Merlin fut aveuglé un instant par tant de luminosité, mais recommença l'opération sur les quatre autres rideaux avant d'admirer la magnificence du lieu.

- C'est… merveilleux.

- Ce n'est qu'une salle, fit remarquer le prince.

Merlin tourna la tête vers lui, ce qui fit reculer la bête d'un pas en arrière, restant dissimuler dans l'ombre du couloir.

- Une salle qui doit faire à elle seule la superficie de mon village !

Il se rapprocha de la bête et lui tandis les mains.

- Allez, je vous en prie, venez.

Mais Arthur recula encore en secouant la tête.

- Je ne préfère pas.

Merlin s'approcha encore, ce qui permit à Arthur de voir les marques de ses mains sur sa gorge.

- Je…

- Venez…

Mais Arthur hésita. Il savait que malgré les apparences, Merlin avait peur de lui. Et à juste titre il avait cherché à le tuer. Mais malgré cela, pour une raison qu'il ignorait totalement, il restait égal à lui-même, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- _Allez y sir_, murmura la voix de Lancelot.

- _N'ayez pas peur_, ajouta Gwen.

Merlin dissimula un sourire. Voilà une raison de plus pour lui de ne pas craindre cette bête. Car si d'aussi bon serviteur qu'eux restaient à ses côtés et le servaient c'est bien qu'il n'était pas méchant.

Il fit un pas en avant, puis hésita.

- Non ce n'est vraiment pas…

- _Ne vous dégonfler pas !_ S'exclama Gauvain dans un murmure.

Arthur n'était pas le genre d'homme à se « dégonfler », comme l'avait dit Gauvain. Aussi il chassa toutes ses craintes et se laissa emporter par Merlin vers la lumière. Le jeune sorcier ne pus dissimuler un léger mouvement de recul. Il lâcha les mains d'Arthur pour venir porter les siennes à sa bouche.

Des cornes jaillissaient de son front et ses crocs sortaient de sa lèvre inférieure remontant vers le haut comme des lames de rasoirs. Sa fourrure était d'un brun ours et même s'il avait les pattes et le corps déformé, il s'habillait et se portait comme un homme. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu ciel, et bien ceux d'un humain.

Merlin examina la créature et essaya de se calmer lorsqu'il vit les énormes mains du prince passer sur son visage pour se cacher.

- Je t'avais prévenu, murmura-t-il. Je suis affreux…

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et s'approcha de lui. Il posa sa main sur celle du prince qui dissimulait son visage pour venir les lui retirer.

- Non, murmura-t-il. Je ne dirais pas que vous êtes beau mais… il ne tient qu'à vous de me prouver que votre physique ne reflète pas ce que vous êtes à l'intérieur.

Arthur regarda son prisonnier avec profond étonnement.

- J'ai plutôt mal commencé alors, grogna-t-il.

- Plutôt oui, souris Merlin, mais vous avez de la chance, j'ai toujours été prompt à laisser une deuxième chance.

- Pourquoi ? murmura Arthur.

Merlin baissa les yeux et porta sa main à sa gorge.

- Si nous somme condamner à vivre ensemble, autant… autant bien s'entendre vous ne pensez pas ?

Arthur hocha la tête. Merlin pouvait entendre des murmures tous autour d'eux, mais n'y comprenait rien. Il reporta donc son attention sur le prince et tandis sa main.

- Recommençons depuis le début voulez-vous. Je me présente, je m'appelle Merlin.

La bête serra la main incroyablement petite du sorcier en comparaison à la sienne et grogna.

- Arthur.

Merlin lui sourit. Ils avaient fait là un grand pas en avant mais il savait que le plus dure restait à venir.

.

Et voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre !

Petite précision par très utile dans la compréhension de l'histoire mais plus pour l'esthétique : dans cette histoire, la fleur de Mortéaus qui à sauver Hunith ressemble trait pour trait à une rose !

Voilà sur ce, à la prochaine ! (Certainement lundi, à moins que je n'aie le temps avant mais je ne promets rien !)


	3. Chapter 3

Et oui me revoilà plus vite avec la suite !

Mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, quand vous verrez comment ce chapitre est couper vous allez me haire !

Je n'en dis pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Un grand merci à vos review ils me réchauffent le cœur !

.

Les jours qui suivirent se ressemblèrent tous. Merlin dormait jusqu'à midi, se lavait, enfilait une nouvelle tenue spécialement conçu pour lui, avalait un petit déjeuné qui était déposer sur la table de sa chambre et partait explorer le château. Il retrouvait Arthur chaque soir et chaque soir lui demander de l'accompagner lors de ses explorations du domaine. Et à chaque fois, il refusait.

Il avait tout juste accepté de diner avec lui, ce qui avait fait exploser de rire Merlin en voyant l'ancien noble essayez de garder des manières alors que ses mains avaient la taille de celle d'un ours.

La tension qu'il y avait entre eux se détendait de jour en jour. Merlin en venait presque à attendre le soir pour diner avec Arthur et quitter cette solitude que les conversations des chevaliers Gauvain, Lancelot, Léon et Perceval pensaient priver, ainsi que celles de Gwen et de Morgane qui rabrouait toujours la jeune femme trop bavarde avec lui.

Une semaine était passé depuis l'arrivée de Merlin au château et beaucoup de chose avait déjà changé. Les chevaliers avaient découvert que Merlin pouvait les entendre et avait créé des liens d'amitié avec le sorcier. Gwen était devenus une vraie confidente et Morgane s'était avérer être une vraie amie elle aussi. Il avait découvert qu'elle était la pupille du Roi et également la demi-sœur du prince.

Il avait bien essayé d'en apprendre plus sur Arthur mais à chaque fois qu'il abordait le sujet, ses amis se fermaient comme des huitres et il devenait après cela impossible de les rouvrir.

Toutes les nuits, Merlin était retourné voire Kilgharrah et lui racontait ses journées. Il avait proposé au dragon de le défaire de ces chaines, mais tant que le château ne serait pas lever de sa malédiction, il resterait prisonnier ici, comme tout le monde.

La vie de Merlin avait considérablement changé. Il n'était plus seul et s'était fait de nombreux amis, et même la compagnie d'Arthur, aussi crétin et grognon qu'il pouvait l'être par moment, était devenus supportable.

Finalement, les semaines devinrent des mois et l'hiver arriva bien vite. Merlin s'était réveillé un matin pour découvrir la cour enneiger. Il avait alors chamboulé toutes ses habitudes et en enfilant juste des vêtements chauds il se précipita dehors et se mit à tourner comme un enfant. A Eldore il était rare de voir la neige et il n'en avait vus qu'une fois lors d'un voyage qu'il avait effectué avec son père.

- Il neige ! Cria-t-il.

Une boule de neige le frappa derrière la tête et il se retourna en se frottant le crâne.

- Aie !

Arthur avait préparé une autre boule de neige et s'apprêtait à la lui lancer lorsqu'il s'en prit une lui-même.

- _On te couvre Merlin _! Cria Gauvain.

Merlin se mit à exploser de rire lorsqu'il vit la pauvre bête assaillit sous les boules de neiges que ses amis lui envoyèrent en rafale.

Tous s'arrêtèrent sous les rires du sorcier. Ils étaient tous d'accord pour dire qu'entendre et voir Merlin rire était un vrai bonheur. Même Arthur l'avait avoué à Morgane un soir ou elle l'avait surpris à observer Merlin visiter le château. Bien évidement elle s'était empressée de le raconter à tout le monde.

Il avait redonné joie de vivre à tous et égaillait le château. Les rideaux sombres n'étaient plus, les lieux étaient propres et même les jardins avaient repris de l'allure.

- Regardez-vous Arthur, vous êtes recouvert de neige.

Merlin s'approcha de son ami tout en se moquant de lui. Arthur jugea qu'il était injuste qu'il soit le seul sujet de moquerie et bondit sur le sorcier, le faisant chavirer en arrière. Il s'étala de tout son long sur le dos, la bête au-dessus de lui, tel un prédateur guettant sa proie. Merlin n'avait toujours pas bougé, ses mains étaient de part et d'autre de son visage et il se contentait de fixer la bête. Il ne l'avait jamais vus d'aussi près et il se retrouva à penser que ses yeux étaient incroyablement humain.

Sa respiration était saccader et il avait l'impression que le temps s'était figer sur son ami qui riait à son tour. Arthur se rendit soudain compte que Merlin l'observait et cessa de rire. Plus personne ne parlait, ni eux, ni leurs amis.

Tout d'abord inquiéter, Le prince avait crus que Merlin était effrayer de cette proximité, mais en l'observant, il pouvait voire qu'il ne l'était pas le moins du monde.

- A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? Chuchota Arthur le plus bas qu'il put.

Merlin esquissa un sourire et répondit en se redressant, s'asseyant sur les fesses, obligeant Arthur à faire de même.

- Je me disais juste que… vous étiez moins effrayant qu'au début.

Arthur fit une tête étonné, ce qui poussa Merlin à clarifier ses propos.

- Physiquement je veux dire !

Arthur ne sue quoi répondre à ça. Qu'avait-il à répondre après tout ? Il se contenta de se redresser et de tendre la main à son ami pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Un regard gêner fut échanger entre eux avant que Gauvain et Perceval ne vienne les tirer de leur malaise.

- Ah c'était drôle ! Encore plus quand on sait qu'on est à l'abri de leur attaque.

- ça tu l'as dit mon ami ! Renchérie l'autre.

- Attendez voire vous deux, vous allez voir si vous ne craignez rien !

Arthur ramassa une énorme quantité de neige et le balança sur les deux chevaliers invisible que Merlin pus apercevoir grâce à la forme de la neige. Il ria à nouveau de plus belle avant se retrouver son sérieux et de reporter son attention sur le dos de la bête.

Merlin soupira, et dire, qu'il y avait moins de deux saisons, il arrivait tout juste en ces lieux. Sa relation avec Arthur avait on ne peut plus mal commencer. Maintenant, il était devenu son ami et il s'ouvrait un peux plus à lui.

Il en venait même à ce dire que le dragon avait peut-être raison. Mais il y avait une chose que même le Dragon lui-même n'avait pas prévue.

.

Nimueh renversa tout ce qu'il se trouvait sur la table et jura. Cela ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Ce Merlin contrecarrait tous ces plans ! Elle jeta une feuille dans l'eau de l'immense bassine qui avait survécus à l'attaque de la sorcière et brouilla l'image de la bête et de Merlin.

Elle les observait depuis des mois déjà et avait avec horreur assister à leur rapprochement. S'il continuait ainsi, Merlin briserait la malédiction et Arthur retournerait sur le trône. Et cela elle ne pouvait l'approuver.

Uther avait abusé d'elle, de sa gentillesse et de sa magie. Pour ensuite lui cracher dessus et la rendre responsable de tous ses maux. Et même s'il était mort, elle ne laisserait pas son fils lui succéder.

Elle voulait qu'il paye pour les crimes de son père, le voire rester une bête pour le restant de ces jours. Elle avait révélé la vérité à Arthur sur sa naissance et de la trahison d'Uther envers sa mère. Elle savait qu'en agissant ainsi Arthur tuerait son père pour se venger.

Mais pour qu'il reste la bête hideuse qu'il était, elle devait éloigner Merlin du château qui à le tuer s'il le fallait. La sorcière eux un ricanement mauvais. Elle qui avait créé cet enchantement, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il se retournerait contre elle aujourd'hui. En effet, elle avait instauré une règle stricte. Si une chose appartenant au château était dérobée, sans qu'il ne soit offert par le maitre des lieux, alors le voleur ne pourrait plus quitter le château et devrait subir le même châtiment que les personnes prisonnières du sortilège.

Autrement dit, Balinor aurait dû rester au château et pourrir là-bas comme tous ces serviteurs de la cours. Mais il avait fallu que son imbécile de fils n'intervienne et prenne sa place. Elle connaissait bien évidement le destin exceptionnel qu'il avait et devait intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Elle parcourut la chaumière qu'elle habitait et tira un coffre de sous son lit. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortir un grimoire à la reliure en or. En le jetant sur la table quantité de poussière s'en dégagea et la fit tousser, lui rappelant que cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pu pratiquer pleinement sa magie.

Elle parcourut le livre de sort et tomba sur l'un d'eux qui lui redonna le sourire. Elle allait intervenir sur la relation de ces deux amis et les faire se détester au point que plus jamais ils ne puissent se retrouver dans une même pièce. Et pour ce faire elle utiliserait la haine qui habitait le prince. Sa haine pour la magie.

Et ce fut dans une incantation complexe et effroyable, que l'eau de la bassine ce remis à briller et à afficher Camelot.

.

Merlin était à table, près pour le diner. Il attendait ces moments avec impatiente à présent et passait toujours un bon moment avec Arthur, même si leurs taquineries respectives laissaient penser le contraire.

Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à faire manger proprement la bête et s'amusait toujours de ses tentatives. Un jour Merlin avait tellement rie lorsqu'Arthur avait essayé de couper sa viande avec un couteau qu'il avait fini le reste de la soirée tremper, de l'eau de la cruche. Merlin avait râlé pour la forme et Arthur répliqué qu'il était vraiment maladroit.

Mais ce soir-là, Merlin n'avait pas le cœur à rire. Il ressentait depuis peux sa magie s'agiter au fond de lui et voulait sortir. Kilgharrah l'avait prévenus et déconseiller de dire à qui que ce soit dans le château qu'il possédait la magie. Après tout elle était responsable de l'état et de la condition de tout le monde ici.

Seulement, de par l'invisibilité des serviteurs et de tout le personnel, Merlin était rarement seul et ne pouvait jamais être sûr qu'il l'était vraiment. Les quelque fois où il rendait visite au dragon il en profitait pour s'exercer et laisser libre court à ce qu'il était vraiment. Mais plus les jours passaient et plus il sentait le besoin de l'utiliser. Et une fois dans la journée était devenus trop peux.

Arthur n'était pas idiot et il avait bien vus que le morale de son ami – même s'il refusait de l'appeler ainsi devant qui que ce soit – n'était pas au beau fixe. Il avait bien essayé de lui demander quel était la raison de son mâle être, mais Merlin esquissait toujours un sourire en lui répétant que c'était sa famille qui lui manquait.

Ce qui dans un sens était vrais aussi. Mais ce soir-là fut plus dure que les autres. Il trépignait d'impatience d'aller voir le dragon et de laisser sa magie se libérer telle qu'elle le souhaitait. Mais s'était sans compter sur l'insistance du prince.

- Tu es de plus en plus pâle Merlin. Tu couves quelque chose ?

Le jeune sorcier sursauta à sa question et comme toujours, il l'esquiva par une autre.

- Vous vous inquiétez pour moi ?

Arthur bougonna et fière comme un paon il déclara.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais inquiet, un idiot ne tombe pas malade.

Mais le silence du jeune homme inquiétait vraiment la bête.

- Dit moi ce qu'il te tracasse Merlin. Je vois bien que tu n'es pas comme d'habitude. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je peux faire ?

Agacer Merlin se leva dans un bruit sourd, du fauteuil raclant le sol et jeta sa serviette sur la table.

- Oui vous pouvez… en me laissant partir.

Arthur écarquilla les yeux. C'était donc cela qui perturbait son ami ? Il voulait sa liberté. Il en fut profondément vexer et attrister. Son seul ami voulait s'enfuir. Quoi de plus normal ? Il l'avait après tout enfermé dans ces murs alors que son seul crime fut celui d'avoir sauvé la vie de son père.

Merlin quitta la salle sans demander son reste. Sans attendre de réponse. Il avait bien vus l'expression choquer d'Arthur et savait qu'il l'avait blessé. Mais il n'en pouvait plus de cacher et de réfréner ainsi sa magie.

Il partit donc directement au sous-sol et appela le dragon d'une voix désespérer.

- Kilgharrah !

La créature apparut devant lui dans une bourrasque de vent laisser par le mouvement de ses ailes.

- Qu'y a-t-il jeune sorcier ? Tu sembles bien préoccupé.

Merlin s'adossa contre la paroi et entoura ses jambes de ses bras.

- Je n'en peux plus…

- Que ce passe-t-il mon jeune ami ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et tendis sa main devant lui. Il prononça une incantation avant de faire apparaitre une flamme dans la paume de sa main. Plusieurs flammes s'échappèrent de sa main et s'envolèrent dans les airs, formant la silhouette d'un dragon.

- Je ne peux plus cacher ma magie, lui avoua-t-il. Elle devient de plus en plus impatiente. Elle a besoin de sortir et il n'y a que lorsque je suis avec vous que je peux être moi-même. J'ai l'impression par moment que je vais exploser si je ne la laisse pas s'exprimer.

Le dragon était très attentif au tourment du sorcier. Après tout, son avenir dépendant de lui.

- Ma relation avec Arthur se flétrie de jour en jour. Je le sens, je ne suis plus aussi joyeux et il le ressent. Je n'arrive même plus à le regarder dans les yeux.

Kilgharrah pencha sa tête afin de la positionner devant Merlin et le regarda au plus près.

- Cela est-il déjà arriver ? De vouloir à ce point l'utiliser ?

Merlin secoua la tête.

- Non, mais je n'ai jamais été obligé de la cacher ainsi. Chez moi je pouvais l'utiliser tous les jours, tant que j'étais à la maison, personne ne pouvait le voire. Mais ici avec tous ces serviteurs invisibles…

La grille à l'extérieur de la grotte émit un son strident, forçant Merlin à se redresser.

- Il… il y a quelqu'un ?

- _C'est moi Merlin, c'est Lancelot._

Le jeune homme ignorait s'il devait être soulagé ou paniqué.

- Heu… je…

- _Tu es un sorcier ?_

Pris sur le faite, il échangea un regard avec le dragon et hocha la tête. Il était inutile de mentir à présent. Aucune autre raison n'aurait plus expliqué sa présence ici.

- _Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?_

Merlin ricana et s'adossa à nouveau contre le mur derrière lui.

- Arthur me tuerais s'il l'apprenait.

- _Mais nous, on n'est pas Arthur à ce que je sache,_ contra le chevalier.

- Je sais Lancelot, j'ai juste eu… peur. Regarder ce que la magie vous à fait. Je ne voulais pas que vous vous imaginiez que je pouvais être comme tous ces sorciers, utilisant mon don pour faire le mal ou…

Le rire de Lancelot retentie.

- _AH, Ah, toi faire le mal ? Voyons Merlin ce n'est pas crédible._

Merlin sourit.

_- Mais au faite, pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé ta magie contre Arthur lorsqu'il a essayé de…_

_-_Me tuer ? Continua le jeune homme.

Il soupira et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- Je… je ne sais. En temps normale, ma magie opère seule lorsque ma vie est en danger. Elle me défend sans même que je ne puisse intervenir mais là… c'est comme si elle n'avait sentie aucune menace réelle venant d'Arthur. Je sais qu'il a essayé de me tuer mais au fond je crois que… je ne sais pas qu'il n'aurait pas été jusqu'au bout…

_- Il n'est pas si mauvais que ça au fond tu sais,_ approuva Lancelot. Arthur devient un homme meilleur à tes cotés. _Il n'avait jamais porté d'intérêt à qui que ce soit avant toi. Il était arrogant, fière et un parfait salop avec les serviteurs. Tu ignores le nombre de valet qu'il à eux et qu'il a fait abandonner au bout du premier jour !_

Merlin se mit à rire doucement.

- _Tu as allumé quelque chose en Arthur, mon ami_.

- Mais s'il découvrait que j'ai la magie, tout serait anéanti.

Le dragon secoua ses ailes et répliqua.

- C'est ton destin Merlin. Ne l'oublie pas, tu n'as pas le choix, ta vie est liée à celle du Prince.

_- Whoua !_ S'exclama Lancelot en voyant le dragon parler_. Heu… Merlin c'est…_

- Ah, Lancelot, je te présente Kilgharrah, mon ami.

- Enchanter Lancelot, vous êtes le chevalier le plus loyal d'Arthur. Vous avez un grand destin vous aussi jeune chevalier.

- _Heu… merci _? Hasarda-t-il.

Merlin ne pouvait le voire mais il s'imaginait sans peine son ami rougir et profondément touchés par les propos du dragon. Sentant des mains lui tenir les siennes il redressa la tête mais ne vit toujours rien.

- Je sais que tout ça est difficile pour toi mon ami, commença le chevalier. Et si je peux t'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre je le ferais. Si tu as besoin d'être seul, je demanderais aux autres de te laisser de l'intimité. Qui à monter la garde devant ta chambre. Je vais t'aider Merlin.

Le jeune homme avait envie de pleurer et de se jeter au cou de son ami, mais ne le voyant pas, il ne pus que ce contenter de serrer les mains du chevalier.

Tous deux sortirent de la grotte en saluant le dragon et rejoignirent les appartements du sorcier. Ils entrèrent les deux.

- _Arthur était vraiment inquiet pour toi ce soir, tu sais ?_

Merlin hocha la tête. Malgré les répliques toujours cinglantes du prince il savait lire entre les lignes.

- Je sais. Je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça tu sais. Même s'il est vrai que ma famille me manque je… je me plait assez ici.

Lancelot sourit et Merlin senti des bras puissants et fort l'enlacer.

- _Ravie de l'entendre. _

Merlin se serra contre lui avant que le chevalier ne s'exclame soudainement.

- _Et si tu me montrais tes petits tours ?_

Et c'est ainsi que la journée s'acheva, Merlin s'amusant à montrer tous les petits sortilèges qu'il avait en mémoire, parfois accompagné d'anecdote plus sordide que les unes que les autres. Et sans même s'en rendre compte, le soleil se levait déjà. Lancelot et Merlin avaient passé la nuit à perler et à rire. Jamais Merlin ne s'était senti aussi bien, aussi libre.

Mais tous les gens du château apprirent que Lancelot avait passé la nuit dans la chambre de Merlin, ce qui arriva forcement aux oreilles d'Arthur. Ce fut George, son serviteur qu'il avait réussi à garder le plus longtemps qui lui annonça la nouvelle le matin même.

- QUOI ? Avait-il crié. Lancelot tu es sur ?

- _Oui… votre Altesse. Il était inquiet de l'état de Merlin au diner hier soir et la suivit._

Arthur se renfrogna et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour regarder dehors.

- Dehors, dit-il juste à l'intention de son valet.

Il avait besoin d'être seul. Il savait bien que Merlin n'allait pas bien. Et il s'en était inquiété avec sincérité la veille, même s'il s'était empresser de le dissimuler sous de la taquinerie. Mais le jeune homme s'était énerver contre lui et ne lui avait rien dit. Alors qu'il avait passé toute la nuit avec Lancelot.

Il soupira en passant ses mains sur son visage. Qu'espérait-il ? Il savait très bien que Merlin était son prisonnier et que jamais il ne pourrait devenir ami. Si seulement il pouvait agir sur les enchantements de ce château, il aurait redonné ça liberté au jeune homme. Mais il ne le pouvait, même s'il le voulait, il n'aurait pu accéder à sa requête, car s'il le laissait partir, il en mourrait.

.

- Maudit-soit-tu Lancelot, geignit la sorcière. Je ne te laisserais pas te mettre en travers de mon plan.

Elle brouilla la vision de la bassine magique et prononça une autre incantation. Elle avait lancé un sort sur le jeune sorcier, afin de provoquer sa magie et de l'obliger à se manifester. Mais elle avait échoué.

- Voyons comment tu te sortiras de cette situation Merlin.

Puis elle partit dans un rire démentiel.

.

Le soir arriva très vite et Merlin se retrouva dans la salle pour un autre dîner. Il n'avait pas revus Arthur depuis la veille et savait qu'il devrait s'excuser. Il portait aujourd'hui un magnifique ensemble vert et ors.

Il était en avance et s'était approcher du feu pour se réchauffer. Il regarda les flammes danser et se sentie incroyablement léger. Lancelot lui avait enlevé un énorme poids des épaules et il pourrait ainsi se confier à une autre personne qu'au grand dragon. Il pensa soudainement à son père et à sa mère. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il devenait.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Arthur qui entra avec élégance, malgré ses deux mètres de haut et son apparence, il restait digne. Il soupira et prépara une fois de plus ses excuses dans sa tête. Mais l'expression de la bête était loin d'être en colère ou fâcher. Il souriait et semblait tout excité.

- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer Merlin. Veux-tu bien venir avec moi avant de diner ?

Le jeune homme parut étonner mais acquiesça avec plaisir en voyant l'entrain dont faisait preuve son ami. Il l'entraina dans les différents couloirs du château avant d'arriver dans la cour.

- Je sais que tu te sens seul ici, et j'ai une surprise pour toi qui devrait te plaire.

Merlin trouvait l'attention adorable. Arthur avait vus qu'il n'allait pas bien et il s'était donner du mal à chercher un moyen de lui remonter le morale. La bête s'arrêta soudainement et se positionna devant le jeune homme, de toute sa hauteur.

- Ferme les yeux. Tu ne dois pas le voire tout de suite.

Merlin le regarda un moment intrigué.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas là une de vos blagues douteuse Sir, murmura le jeune homme en s'exécutant néanmoins.

Arthur passa devant lui et le guida en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Arthur n'avait pas mis de gant aujourd'hui et le sorcier pouvait aisément sentir la chaleur de la fourrure encercler sa main. Merlin entendit le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre et se sentie pousser vers l'avant avant d'être arrêté par les mains de la bête sur ses épaules. Arthur resta derrière son ami et trépigna d'impatience.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Merlin s'exécuta et s'émerveilla.

Il se retrouvait dans une serre aussi vaste que spectaculaire. Il y avait là toute sorte de fleur, de légume de fruit, mais surtout des fleurs de Mortéaus, recouvrant chaque périmètre de ce jardin. De couleur et de grandeur variée.

- C'est incroyable…

Ces fleurs étaient extrêmement difficiles à trouver et à faire pousser. Comment Arthur avait-il pus s'en procurer autant alors qu'il avait trimé des années pour en trouver une seule. Il avait toujours trouvé cette fleur magnifique et ne plus s'occuper du jardin l'avait énormément manqué.

- Ces fleures étaient dehors tous l'été, expliqua Arthur. Gwen ma raconter que tu y tenais beaucoup et que tu te promenais souvent par là-bas. J'ai donc demandé à les déraciner et les replanter ici. C'est désormais ton jardin.

Mais devant le silence de Merlin, Arthur s'inquiéta.

- ça te plait ?

- Beaucoup ! S'exclama-t-il. Quand j'étais à Eldore, je cultivais un potager. J'aime planter des graines de toutes sortes et de voire combien la nature peux être capricieuse et demander de la patiente et de l'attention avant de germer et de donner en retour.

Il regarda Arthur et prit une fleur en main sans l'arracher.

- Un peu comme vous en fait.

Arthur sourit.

- Tu me compare à une fleur ou je rêve ? S'indigna-t-il, faussement vexer.

- C'était un compliment, idiot, rétorqua le jeune homme en sentant l'odeur de la plante.

Arhtur esquissa un autre sourire et tandis les bras.

- Tout ça, je te l'offre. Tu pourras venir ici autant de fois que tu le voudras.

Merlin se tourna vers son ami et lui sourit.

- Ce n'était pas nécessaire Arthur mais… merci.

Gêner il décida de lancer quelque pique à son ami en espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

- Mais dite vois, ça veut dire que vous voulez me faire travailler ?

- Après tout, tu es loger et nourrit gratuitement que je sache, il est temps que tu te rendre utile ici, répliqua Arthur rentrant dans sa combine.

Merlin se mit à rire.

- Je suis on ne peut plus utile, et plein de surprise !

- Je demande à voir ! S'exclama la bête.

- Mais vous verrez ! Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez !

- Deviens mon serviteur, lâcha soudainement Arthur.

Merlin écarquilla les yeux à cette demain pour le moins incongrue.

- Pour une journée. Tout le monde se plait à raconter dans le château que je suis incapable de garder un valet plus d'une journée. Alors vas-y prouve moi le contraire. Merlin tandis la main avec un regard assuré.

- Marché conclus !

Arthur serra sa main et tous deux sortirent du jardin. C'est alors que le prince commença à énumérer la liste démesurément longue des tâches que devrait accomplir Merlin en tant que Valet. Ce dernier regretta soudainement d'avoir accepté le pari.

.

Le lendemain, Merlin fut réveiller au aurore par Gwen et Morgane afin qu'il se charge d'apporter le déjeuner au prince et de le réveiller. Même s'il avait pris ses aises en se levant à midi tous les jours depuis qu'il était ici, il n'en avait pas oublié ses habitudes de la campagne ou les gens s'éveillaient avec le soleil levant.

Il fut heureux de voir que ses vêtements à lui étaient de retour et réparer là ou des trous ou des tâches tenace s'étaient incruster. Il les enfila en hâte et constata avec étonnement combien ces vêtements là le grattait et étaient inconfortable.

Il s'empressa de rejoindre les appartements du prince avec un détour en cuisine au préalable et entra sans même frapper. Avec les bras chargé de cet énorme plateau il n'en avait pas vraiment les moyens de toute façon. Il sentie une vive odeur de renfermer et se pressa de poser le plateau sur la table pour venir se couvrir le nez de son foulard.

Première étape pour lui aujourd'hui, s'était de retirer ses affreux rideaux et d'aérer cette pièce. Bon dieu mais depuis quand n'avait-elle pas connus l'air extérieur pour sentir ainsi ? Il mit donc ses bonnes résolutions en route en commençant par tirer les rideaux et ouvrir les fenêtres.

L'air était frais et ses anciens vêtements étaient loin d'être chaud. Il se tourna vers le lit et vit la bête affaler sur le ventre. Un léger ronflement s'échappait de ses lèvres, ce qui rendait la scène particulièrement comique. Merlin se demandait bien en voyant ce spectacle, ce qui aurait pu être effrayant chez ce prince.

Il s'approcha tout doucement et cria près de l'oreille d'Arthur.

- Debout les morts !

Ce dernier sursauta et s'emmêla dans ses couvertures et ses draps. Sa fourrure était en parfait désordre et de la bave sévissait au coin de sa lèvres. Merlin ne pus retenir plus longtemps un fou rire.

- Vous devriez voire votre tête ! S'esclaffa-t-il.

- Hum…

La bête grogna et se leva. Il dévora son plateau repas des plus goulument possible. Il en avait mis partout et Merlin ce dit qu'il ressemblait à un enfant.

- Dite-moi, personne ne nettoie cette pagaye ?

- Si, mais je la remets aussitôt.

Merlin commença à défaire les draps et à les plier. Il avait l'habitude de faire ça. Avec une mère malade et un père absent, il avait dû tenir la maison, faire à manger et toutes les tâches ménagères qui allaient avec.

- Vous êtes pire qu'un enfant, constata Merlin.

Mais Arthur Grogna.

- Tu es près pour ta dure journée ? Je t'ai prévenus, je ne suis pas facile comme maitre.

Merlin sourit et déposa le linge dans un coin.

- Je pense que je devrais survivre. Vous savez la vie à la campagne n'est pas de tout repos.

Arthur grogna et se redressa.

- Très bien, aide-moi à me laver et à m'habiller.

Merlin sortie l'immense bassine semblable à celle où il se lavait lui-même de sous le lit et regarda autour de lui.

- Heu et je la remplie comment ?

Arthur haussa un sourcil, ce qui rendait la bête bien plus humain qu'elle ne l'était.

- Tu as passez ces six derniers mois à explorer le domaine tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as pas vus la fontaine dans la cour ?

Merlin sentait qu'il regrettait. Au oui il regrettait. Pas d'avoir prétendus réussi à être le serviteur d'Arthur pendant une journée, mais à avoir crus que cette bête était humaine ! Le puits se trouvait dehors, ensevelie sous la neige deux étages en dessous. Il lui faudrait plus d'une heure pour remplir cette bassine d'eau, sans compter qu'il fallait la chauffer avant.

Mais il garda son sang-froid. Il sorti de la chambre et se dirigea vers la fontaine. Comme il l'avait prévus, elle était ensevelit sous la neige et il dû la dégager avant de pouvoir espérer s'en servir. Malheureusement, tout se passa une fois de plus comme il l'avait prévu. Il faisait tellement froid que l'eau avait gelé. Il jeta de bref coup d'œil autour de lui et murmura une incantation, faisant dorée ses yeux au passage. L'eau se mit soudainement à bouillir et se libéra de sa prison.

Une prison. Il avait parfois envie de faire comme cette eau, de se laisser aller à la colère et de faire exploser les murs de cette enceinte. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil aux grilles et soupira. Il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison, il ne révérait jamais ses parents. Il s'était bien sur attendu à ne jamais les revoir lorsqu'il était venu ici. Il avait dans l'idée de prendre la place de son père et de mourir à sa place, mais la bête en avait décidé autrement.

Il en vain alors à se demander comment les choses se serait-elle dérouler si son père avait été là à sa place ? Lui qui haïssait les Pendragon, aurait-il haie Arthur ? Aurait-il sut voire au-delà de cette apparence de monstre pour découvrir un prince meurtrie et seul ?

- _A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?_ S'enquit la voix de Lancelot.

Merlin sursauta et laissa tomber le sceau d'eau au sol, faisant fondre la neige à ses pieds.

- _Je vois que tu as utilisé tes petits tous pour alléger tes taches en tant que serviteur. Hum, il se pourrait bien qu'ainsi tu gagnes ce pari haut la main._

- Lancelot ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Geignit le jeune homme.

- _Ne t'en fais pas jeune homme, j'ai informé les autres de ton manque d'intimité. Ils ont imprimé et se présenterons avant de venir vers toi._

- Mon… mon manque d'intimité ? Répéta le jeune sorcier soudainement blême. Que leur as-tu donc raconté ?

- _Juste que tu étais un jeune homme en pleine fleur de l'âge et qu'il arrivait parfois que tu es envie de te retrouver seul pour… te soulager. _

Merlin cacha son visage cramoisi derrière ses mains.

- Lancelot tu es un idiot ! Que vont-ils tous penser de moi ?

Lancelot ricana.

- _C'est plutôt normale je trouve ! C'est Gauvain qui à trouver cet excuse, moi je me suis juste contenter de dire que tu déprimais un peux ces derniers temps et que tu avais besoin parfois de te retrouver seul. Lui il en a conclu ça et c'est empresser de le dire à tous_.

Merlin s'accroupie et se pris la tête dans les mains.

- Seigneur non ! Je ne vais plus oser leur parler maintenant !

- _Ah ! Aller jeune homme, au moins tu seras toujours seul dans ta chambre maintenant ! _

Merlin soupira. Et si tout ça arrivait aux oreilles d'Arthur ? Il se maudit d'avoir fait confiance à Lancelot mais il devait reconnaitre que désormais il serait seul. Il fallait néanmoins qu'il trouve une meilleure excuse s'il ne voulait pas mourir de honte chaque fois qu'il croiserait quelqu'un.

Il remercia soudainement le ciel d'avoir fait de ses amis des personnes invisibles auquel cas il n'aurait jamais plus osé les regarder dans les yeux. Ce fut avec dépit qu'il remonta dans la chambre du prince, les bras chargés d'eau chaude.

- Ah te voilà enfin, pas très rapide, constata la bête. Je me demande bien ce qui a pu te retenir si longtemps.

Merlin se mit à rougir soudainement. Lancelot, ou plutôt Gauvain, et ses idées farfelues l'avaient complètement embrouillé l'esprit. Arthur n'insinuait tout de même pas qu'il avait…

Il passa du rouge au blanc lorsque le prince se retourna pour le regarder, intrigué.

- Tout va comme tu veux ?

- Oui, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Tout va… très bien.

Il se dépêcha de remplir la bassine, faisant plusieurs allées et retour entre la chambre et le puits. Sa journée lui parus interminable. Il du laver le linge du prince, ranger et nettoyer sa chambre et il en profita également pour nettoyer la rouille de cette sublime armure et de cette épée qui s'entassait là dans un coin. Il la déposa sur un présentoir près de la cheminé et admira son travail.

Bien évidement il avait eu sa magie pour l'aider à tout faire et n'avait pas eu à se démener beaucoup, mais il était tout de même fière du miracle qu'il avait réussi à accomplir dans cette pièce, au vus de l'état dans laquelle il l'avait trouvé le matin même.

Arthur arriva enfin, et resta figer face à cette chambre. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à ce que Merlin fasse autant de miracle en si peu de temps.

- Tu… comment as-tu pus faire tout ça en si peu de temps ?

Merlin sourie prit une expression assurer.

- Je ne suis pas aussi inutile que vous voulez bien le croire !

Arthur s'approcha de l'armure et posa sa main dessus.

- Alors ? Elle est belle non ? J'ai trouvez ça dommage de la laisser dans un coin.

Arthur sourit et hocha la tête. Cela lui rappelait de nombreux souvenir et le rendit soudainement très mélancolique.

- Tu peux partir pour aller te changer, je t'attendrais pour diner comme prévus.

Merlin voulus poser des questions mais il se ravisa et retourna dans sa chambre et se lava. Il avait la peau crasseuse et ses mains étaient toutes éraflées. Il profita de la chaleur du bain et faillit s'endormir. Il l'aurait d'ailleurs fait si Lancelot n'avait pas fait irruption.

- _Merlin ! Debout tu vas être en retard !_

Le jeune homme sursauta et regarda autour de lui avant de se rappeler que tout le monde ici était invisible. Il laissa sa tête reposer sur le rebord de la bassine et soupira.

- _Allez plus vite que ça ! Tu as moins d'une minute pour t'habiller ! _

Merlin se redressa en tout hâte. Il n'avait pas vus l'heure et s'était finalement endormis plus longtemps qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Il enfila une parure rouge et or, aux couleurs des Pendragon et sans même un mot il quitta la chambre à cloche pied en essayant d'enfiler sa botte en même temps. Il arriva finalement dans la salle avant Arthur et se laissa tomber sur la chaise à bout de souffle.

Le dernier coup de l'horloge retentie mais il ne vit toujours aucune trace d'Arthur. Il se rappela soudainement sa première nuit ici et inévitablement le fait qu'Arthur avait essayé de le tuer. Il porta instinctivement sa main à sa gorge et se leva pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. Une tempête de neige faisait rage dehors, à tel point qu'il lui était impossible de voire la grille du domaine. Il vit la glace se déposer sur les vitres et comprit que cette tempête n'avait rien de naturel.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de déterminé qui était à l'origine de ce déluge. Le bruit ravageur de la tempête primait sur tout le reste quand tout à coup, la voix d'une femme raisonna dans l'air. Le vent se déchaina plus encore et toute les fenêtres de la salle s'ouvrirent en même temps, le froid et la tempête s'insinua dans la pièce, éteignant le feu de cheminer ainsi que celui des chandeliers.

Sous la force de la bourrasque, Merlin chavira et tomba au sol. Certaines vitres se brisèrent et il dû user de magie pour se protéger des débris et de l'orage. Il n'avait jamais vus une magie aussi puissante à l'œuvre et n'en comprenait pas le but. Jamais depuis qu'il vivait ici il n'y avait eu pareil phénomène.

Il fit briller à nouveau ses yeux et par la force de sa propre magie, referma les fenêtres. Le vent s'insinuait désormais que par les quelques carreaux cassés. Rester toujours au sol il reprit son souffle lorsqu'il entendit un grondement sourd.

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard d'Arthur. La bête se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte et au vus de son expression de colère et de rage, il avait dû assister à sa démonstration de magie.

.

Hihihi, je sais je suis sadique ! Mhouahahahaahah


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà la suite !

Je sais que j'avais dit le poster lundi mais j'ai eu quelque souci avec la batterie de mon ordi. Bref, j'espère que cela vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

.

_Il releva la tête et croisa le regard d'Arthur. La bête se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte et au vus de son expression de colère et de rage, il avait dû assister à sa démonstration de magie. _

- A-Arthur…

- Sorcier… gronda la bête.

Le jeune homme se redressa en s'appuyant de la table pour retrouver son équilibre mais n'avait pas détaché ses yeux de la bête.

- A…

Mais déjà la créature bondit sur lui renversant la table et toute la nourriture qu'elle contenait.

- TU M'AS TRAHIT ! Hurla-t-il.

Merlin était au sol et reculait effrayer. En cet instant, ce monstre n'avait plus rien de l'Arthur qu'il avait appris à connaitre. Arthur abattis son énorme patte sur lui, comme s'il avait voulus le giflé, mais au vus de leur différence de taille et de force, si Merlin ne l'avait pas esquivé, il aurait probablement été décapité.

- Non Arthur je…

- SORCIER !

Merlin esquiva une autre attaque et vit la créature attraper une des chaises pour la frapper non loin de lui.

- VAS-t-EN !

Merlin était terrifier mais ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir.

- DEHORS ! Rugit-elle.

Prenant sur lui, il se redressa et partie le plus vite qu'il put. Il dévala les escaliers menant à la porte principale et l'ouvrit en grand. La tempête faisait toujours rage et la froid le transperça de tout son corps.

- _Merlin ! Mais que fais-tu, il y a une tempête dehors !_ S'exclama la voix de Gwen très vite couverte par un autre rugissement de la bête.

Mais le jeune homme l'ignora et continua sa route jusqu'à l'écurie. Il monta son cheval à même son dos, sans perdre de temps en le scellant. Il le détacha et n'attendis pas d'être au portail avant de le lancer au galop. Il ouvrit les grilles grâce à sa magie et entendis au loin la bête hurler et rugir.

La forêt était sombre et la neige lui brouillait la vue. Il ne voyait pas à plus d'un mètre de lui mais il n'en avait rien à faire et lançait toujours sa monture au triple galop. La voix raisonnait toujours dans le bruit assourdissant de la tempête et les arbres se mirent à bouger. Se déracinant ils se rapprochèrent les uns des autres, comme s'ils cherchaient à lui obstruer le passage. Il s'écorcha le visage et ses vêtements mais rien n'avait d'importance, il voulait fuir.

Dans sa course effrénée il ne remarqua même pas que le chemin devant lui déviait et l'animal du se cambrer pour ne pas dévaler le précipice, laissant tomber Merlin. Il continua sa course, abandonnant le jeune homme au sol dans la neige, trempé, frigorifié, affamé, épuisé mais plus que tout apeuré. Il se retrouvait allonger là, perdus au milieu de la forêt, sans monture et sans personne pour l'aider. Il était seul et allait mourir ici.

Récupérant son souffle, Merlin se redressa tout à coup, refusant de de laisser abattre et vit tout autour de lui des créatures fait d'ombre, de la taille et de la forme de loups. L'un d'eux se jeta sur lui, mais il put le repousser grâce à un réflexe de sa magie. Il donna un coup de pied dans le museau d'un autre et se fit mordre le bras par un troisième. Il allait se faire déchiqueter par ces créatures et mourir d'en d'horrible condition, était-ce vraiment là, la vie qu'il s'était imaginer ? Non loin de là.

Il usa de toute sa puissance pour éloigner les créatures, mais les désintégra rapidement, calmant la tempête au passage. Seulement d'autres loups d'ombres apparurent et grognèrent après lui. Il recula, toujours au sol et se recroquevilla sur lui-même lorsqu'elles bondirent toutes en même temps. C'est là qu'il entendit un rugissement familier extrêmement proche de lui.

Il redressa la tête et vit la bête au-dessus de lui, le dominant et le protégeant de toute sa hauteur. Merlin se retourna vers lui et se jeta sur lui, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné !

Arthur grogna après les créatures qui hésitèrent un moment avant de se jeter sur lui. Immédiatement, il fit passez Merlin derrière lui et attrapa les loups à main nue pour les éloigner et les faire disparaitre en fumer.

Merlin recula et essaya d'aider au mieux son ami en se débarrassant de ces créatures avec ses sortilèges, mais d'autre revenaient à chaque fois. Trois d'entre elles le prirent par surprise et se jetèrent sur lui. Le faisant tomber du haut de la falaise qu'il avait déjà failli dévaler avec le cheval.

Durant sa longue chute il entendit Arthur hurlé son prénom. Il ferma les yeux en repensant à tous ce qu'il avait vécus et ce dit que mourir maintenant était bien plus envisageable qu'il y avait quelque seconde ou il croyait avoir tout perdus.

Il percuta le sol recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige et eu l'impression d'atterrie sur un nuage. Les trois créatures tombèrent à ses côtés et disparurent dans une fumée noire. Et alors qu'il croyait être enfin sauf, il s'enfonça plus profondément dans la neige, réalisant soudain qu'il se trouvait sur de la glace et qu'il avait sombré à présent dans les profondeurs des eux glacer du lac.

A peine eux-il prit conscience de cela qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience. Il ne vit donc pas l'énorme patte de la bête plonger dans l'eau pour venir attraper le devant de sa tunique et le libérer de cette prison glaciale.

Arthur souleva le corps inconscient de Merlin dans ses bras et retourna au château. Tout le monde s'affola à son passage et murmura. Le prince lui n'en n'avait cure et se contenta d'avancer, tremper et laissant des longues trace d'eau sur son passage. Merlin, même inconscient, tremblait comme une feuille et sa mâchoire s'entrechoquait.

Bien que son état l'inquiète, il était néanmoins rassurer, car cela voulait dire qu'il était en vie. Il le déposa sur son lit et lui retira ses vêtements trempé.

- Gwen ! Rugit-il, de l'eau chaude et des serviettes. Morgane, des couvertures et des bandages. Gauvain de l'alcool.

Ne pouvant les voir Arthur n'était pas certain que le caractère urgent de la situation était bien passé, aussi jugea-t-il bon d'ajouter dans un rugissement sonore.

- TOUT DE SUITE !

Et ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il entendit tout le monde s'affairer aux tâches qu'ils leur avaient confié. Merlin était entièrement nue lorsqu'il le recouvra le la couverture, mais ses tremblements ne cessèrent pas.

L'eau chaude, les couvertures, les bandages et le vin arriva très vite. Il commença par rajouter une couverture pour ensuite venir faire couler le liquide du vin dans sa gorge. L'alcool étant fort, il serait capable de le réchauffer. Mais Merlin avala de travers et recracha une bonne partie de la boisson. Le vin étant rouge, voire ses tâches au coin de la bouche de son ami fit pâlir le prince. Mais il s'empressa de prendre une serviette et de la tremper dans l'eau chaude avant de le passer sur le visage de Merlin.

Il tremblait toujours, mais avait au moins arrêté de claquer des dents. Il soigna la blessure au bras de son ami dans un silence qui inquiéta tout le monde. Arthur était incroyablement doux et attentionner. Il nettoyait la plaie avec grand soin, avant de la bander du mieux qu'il pouvait avec ses grandes pattes. Une fois finit, il garda la main de son ami dans la sienne et la réchauffa du mieux qu'il put.

- _Sir, est-ce qu'on peut faire autre chose ?_ S'enquit Gwen.

Arthur secoua la tête et murmura.

- Non, laissez-nous.

La porte se referma peu de temps après et il reporta son attention sur le malade.

- Comme je regrette Merlin… une fois de plus j'ai bien faillit te tuer…

Il sera un peu plus fortement sa main, la portant à son front et ferma les yeux.

- Je suis tellement désoler.

Merlin frissonna à nouveau, alertant le prince. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et souleva le corps du blesser afin de le serrer contre lui. L'avantage de cette malédiction, c'est que sa fourrure tenait chaud. Ce que Merlin s'empressa de confirmer en se blottissant contre lui, attrapant de sa fourrure dans sa main. Arthur le veilla jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme lui aussi, épuiser de cette longue journée.

.

Merlin était comme dans un rêve. S'était doux et chaud. Il avait l'impression de flotter et aurait pu rester là pour toujours. Il avait l'impression d'être allonger sur une couverture de fourrure comme il en avait vus dans le château.

Ah oui, le château.

Il se rappelait avoir été chassé de là, puis de son périple dans les bois et enfin du sauvetage du prince. Mais il se rappelait également avoir sombré dans les eaux profondes et glacer du lac. Il était donc mort ? Il aurait voulus faire tellement de chose avant de mourir, en commençant par expliquer à Arthur pour sa magie. Mais il était trop tard.

C'est là que sa couverture se mit à bouger, d'un geste lent et régulier. Etait-il en mouvement ? Il se décida enfin d'ouvrir les yeux et se vit dans sa chambre au château. Il ne comprenait plus rien, il n'était pas mort ? Il voulut se redresser mais un poids se trouvait sur ses épaules. Il jeta un coup d'œil et réalisa que ce n'était pas une couverture mais…

- ARTHUR !

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte du prince et recula un peu trop précipitamment. Il bascula en arrière et tomba du lit, se cognant la tête au sol.

- Merlin ? Appela la bête en se redressant. Que fais-tu par terre ?

Le jeune sorcier regarda autour de lui et réalisa soudainement qu'il était nu comme un ver. Il tira une des couvertures à lui et se couvrit avec.

- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passer je…

- Je t'ai sorti de l'eau et ramener ici, coupa le prince en se levant du lit.

Merlin y retourna et s'engouffra sous les couvertures en enroulant l'une d'elle autour de ses épaules. Seule sa tête sortait de cet amas de tissus ce qui fit retrousser les lèvres de la bête.

- Vous m'avez sauvez la vie là-bas, énonça Merlin. Pourquoi ?

Arthur se retourna vers lui le regard fixer sur lui et l'air grave.

- Je veux dire, continua le sorcier. Vous aviez l'air tellement en colère à propos de…

La bête leva la main, coupant Merlin avant qu'il ne prononce ses mots fatidiques « ma magie ». Il soupira et le regarda du coin de l'œil.

- Je vais te laisser te reposer. Je repasserais ce soir prendre de tes nouvelles.

Il quitta la chambre, laissant Merlin en proie à ses questions intérieures. Il se laissa retomber en arrière, sa tête atterrissant sur l'oreiller. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Arthur l'avait-il sauvé après avoir essayé de le tuer pour la deuxième fois ?

Epuiser, il s'endormit.

.

Ce fut les murmures autour de lui qui le sortirent de son sommeil profond.

- _Vous voyez, je vous avais bien dit qu'il allait bien,_ fit remarquer la voix assurer de Morgane.

- _Oui mais tout de même,_ contra Léon. _Arthur était dans une de ces colères… il a bien faillit le…_

- _Tait toi donc Léon ! Tu vas lui porter malheur,_ coupa Gwen.

- Vous _savez très bien que les colères du prince sont démesurer depuis qu'il est… comme ça, renchérie Perceval. _

- _Mouais, en attendant, notre petit Merlin à bien faillit y passer, _ajouta Gauvain. _Vous croyez que ça vas aller ?_

- _Bien sûr, il est solide !_ Renchérie Lancelot.

_- Je ne parlais pas de ça ! _

_- Je sais ce que tu voulais dire… _

Merlin décida d'ouvrir les yeux à ce moment-là. Tous d'agitèrent et parlèrent en même temps. Il se redressa et se frotta les yeux.

- Vous pouvez éviter de faire ça, murmura-t-il.

- _Quoi ?_ Questionnèrent-ils tous en même temps.

- ça ! s'exclama le sorcier, parler tous en même temps.

Merlin posa les pieds à terre et garda la couverture sur ses épaules. Il avait encore un peu froid et même sans cela, il n'était pas présentable. Il prit place sur un des deux fauteuils près du feu et s'y installa en ramenant ses jambes contre lui.

Il pouvait entendre tous ses amis chuchoter entre eux, avant que Lancelot ne fusent désigner comme porte-parole et murmure.

- _Comment te sens-tu Merlin ?_

Le jeune homme laissa sa tête reposer contre le dossier du fauteuil et soupira d'aise.

- Je vais bien, murmura-t-il.

- _Vous savez… Arthur ne… je veux dire, il ne voulait pas vous faire de mal tout à l'heure… _

Merlin sourit doucement. Il savait. Il savait que la malédiction avait rendus le prince aussi sauvage qu'une bête féroce. Il tourna la tête vers le siège vide à côté de lui – présument que son interlocuteur devait s'y trouver – et demanda d'une voix encore rauque de son séjour sous la glace.

- Dit moi… cette malédiction. Il y a un moyen de la brisé ?

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Ils restèrent tous tellement silencieux qu'il se demanda pendant un instant s'ils n'étaient pas partis. Ce fut Arthur qui lui répondit.

- Personne ne peut en parler. Nous ne pouvons même pas l'évoquer.

Merlin sursauta de surprise et resserra la couverture autour de lui.

- Tu as repris des couleurs on dirait, constata la bête en approchant du feu.

Merlin hocha la tête et reporta son attention au feu qui crépitait joyeusement dans la cheminée.

- Vous pouvez nous laisser, ordonna Arthur aux personnels.

Merlin regrettait de savoir qu'il se retrouverait seul dans la même pièce que la bête. Même s'il était venu le sauver, il craignait ses colères et sa force dévastatrice.

- J-Je…

Tous deux avaient parlé en même temps, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère lorsqu'ils rirent de leur situation. Arthur prit place sur le deuxième fauteuil et regarda le feu lui aussi.

- J'aimerais commencer si… ça ne te dérage pas.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Arthur inspira et expira, manquant d'éteindre les flammes.

- Je suis vraiment désoler de m'en être pris à toi. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'emporter comme je l'es fait et ne l'aurais pas fait en temps normal.

Il marqua un temps de pause si long que Merlin crus qu'il avait fini, mais il reprit en le regardant.

- Savoir que tu possédais la magie alors que celle-là même à détruit ma vie, ma remplie de haine. La dernière personne qui s'est faite passer pour une amie et qui avait la magie…

Il soupira et leva le bras dans un geste d'enrobement.

- Voilà ce que ça a donné. Alors j'ai crus que…

- Que je pourrais vous faire du mal ? Acheva Merlin sur un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Savoir qu'Arthur avait si peux confiance en lui le blessait profondément et le rendait triste.

- Est-ce comme cela que vous me voyez ? Comme un monstre ?

Arthur quitta le fauteuil avec rapidité pour venir se mettre à genoux devant le jeune homme et poser ses mains sur les siennes.

- Non… Merlin. Le seul monstre ici … c'est moi.

Merlin sentie la poigne du prince se resserrer. Il le regardait à présent dans les yeux et le jeune homme pouvait lire aux fonds d'eux qu'il était sincère.

- Je n'aurais… qu'une question à te poser. Une seule… mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

Arthur hésita et murmura.

- Pourquoi avoir appris la magie ?

Merlin ne brisa pas le contacte de leurs yeux. Il savait qu'Arthur avait énormément souffert à cause de la magie et il ne pouvait lui en vouloir de la haire avec un père comme Uther.

- Je suis née avec, répondit Merlin. Mon père était un seigneur des Dragons très reconnu à l'époque. Mais lorsque votre père à décréter que la magie était interdit, nous avons dû fuir.

Arthur hocha la tête.

- J'ai conscience que… mon père a fait souffrir beaucoup de monde, mais j'aimerais vraiment racheter ses fautes.

Merlin lui sourit. Il se leva et regarda autour de lui.

- Si je prends le temps de m'habiller vous pouvez m'accompagnez ?

Arthur se redressa à son tour.

- Accompagnez ou ?

- C'est un secret, répondit Merlin avec le sourire.

Arthur fut mis à ma porte et attendit moins d'une minute avant de voir son ami habiller de son ensemble bleu et argent. Merlin l'entraina vers les portes pour sortir lorsqu'Arthur protesta.

- Merlin ! Tu es inconscients ou quoi ?

Il rattrapa le jeune homme tout en retirant sa cape et la déposa sur ses épaules frêles.

- Tu sors d'une sérieuse hypothermie je te ferais remarquer idiot ! S'exclama-t-il en le tirant contre lui.

Merlin sourit et resserra la cape démesurément grande, autour de lui.

- Vous être vraiment attentionner, dit-moi. C'est le faite d'avoir cherché à me tuer qui vous rend si gentil ?

Il le regarda, cherchant à voire sa réaction et fut étonner de voir une profonde tristesse dans les yeux d'Arthur. Merlin regretta sa taquinerie et serra l'énorme patte d'Arthur dans sa main. La sienne était bien évidement trop petit pour en faire le tour, mais il sentie celle de son ami la serrer.

- Je plaisantais, crus-t-il bon d'ajouter en frappant son épaule de la sienne.

- Je le savais, bougonna-t-il.

Il copia la frappe amicale que venait de lui faire son ami, mais sa force et la carrure de Merlin le fit tomber à la renverse. Arthur le rattrapa de justesse par le bras avant que Merlin ne tombe au sol et se mit à rire.

Jamais Merlin ne l'avait vu rire à ce point. Une fois remis sur pied il l'entraina vers la serre et s'y engouffra. Ici il y faisait chaud, mais Merlin garda la cape d'Arthur.

- Pourquoi nous sommes là ?

- Je n'ai pas pus m'en occuper aujourd'hui, expliqua Merlin en s'approcha des fleurs de Mortéaus pour les sentir.

Arthur s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Les plantes ont besoin sans cesse d'attention.

Il regarda autour de lui et commença à prendre une éprouvette afin d'en récolter un peu d'eau et de nourrir ses plantes.

- Venez approchez, vous pouvez m'aider vous savez ? Fit remarquer Merlin.

Mais Arthur se renfrogna. Le jardinage n'avait jamais été son fort mais Merlin lui força la main en lui plaçant dans les mains certain outils dont il n'en connaissait même pas l'usage.

Ils passèrent ainsi une grande partie de la nuit à prendre soin de ce jardin d'Eden. Arthur s'amusa même avec la terre en en étalant sur le visage de Merlin qui venait de le charrier sur sa brutalité et son indélicatesse légendaire.

Sale, mais heureux de ce moment qu'ils venaient de partager ensemble, Merlin se redressa après un moment, épuisé. Il retourna dans ses appartements, soigneusement raccompagner par Arthur.

Merlin retira la cape de la bête de ses épaules et la tendis au prince.

- Bon et bien… à demain, répondit-il.

- Repose-toi, lui ordonna Arthur.

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais resta là, la bouche ouvert et s'en alla sous le regard étonner de Merlin.

.

Nimueh hurla de rage, faisant vibrer le sol et le plafond de sa chaumière. Elle lança des sors dans toute la pièce, faisant exploser des meubles. Elle frappa avec force et rage contre la table et balança la bassine d'eau au loin.

- Bien… on dirait que je vais devoir intervenir moi-même…

Elle attrapa sa cape rouge et l'enfila tandis qu'elle empotait dans un sac son livre de sort et une bourse remplie de pièce d'or. Elle attrapa une épée dans son fourreau dont la garde brillait.

- Prépare-toi Merlin, je ne te laisserais pas gâcher mes plans.

Elle quitta la chaumière et vit un groupe d'homme un peu plus loin, qui semblait avoir monté leur camp.

- Ah voilà la Dame ! S'exclama l'un deux en s'approchant de la sorcière.

- J'ai une mission pour vous et vos hommes, moyennant quelque… récompense.

Nimueh sourit et sortie la bourse pleine d'or. Les yeux des hommes s'écarquillèrent et leur chef tandis une main vers elle. La sorcière recula la bourse et fixa le bandit.

- Avons-nous un marcher, Kenan ?

- Qui voulez-vous que l'on tue ? Demanda l'homme.

L'homme sourit et lui tandis la main pour qu'elle vienne la lui serrer.

- Tous ce que vous voudrez ma Dame, répondit-il dans un sourire mauvais.

.

Et voilà.

Alors ? La réaction d'Arthur était-elle comme vous l'imaginiez ?


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà la suite !

Un peu tard je l'avoue pardonnez-moi. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

Mille mercis à toutes vos reviews elles me touchent toutes énormément alors mille fois merci pour tous ces encouragements. J'espère avoir vite de vos impressions !

Et pour ceux qui sont dans ma situation… bonne chance pour votre rentré ! je sais… c'est dure !

.

- _C'est tellement existant !_ S'exclama Gwen.

- _Je peux t'assurez que ça fonctionnera,_ renchérie Morgane.

Merlin haussa les épaules tandis qu'il s'occupait de son jardin.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment sur… je veux dire, bien sûr je voudrais le remercier mais…

Il reposa sa petite pelle et essuya la sueur sur son front.

- Cela ne paraitra pas trop étrange ?

- _Pas du tout !_ Contra Guenièvre. _Je suis certaine que ça lui plaira._

Merlin reposa le pot dont il venait d'y ragouter de la terre et se redressa, s'essuyant les mains sur ses vêtements. Il n'avait pas osé prendre les beaux atours doré et rouge qui avait été laissé sur son lit ce matin sachant qu'il allait jardiner et se salir.

- _Tu ferais mieux d'aller te préparez si tu ne veux pas être en retard,_ crus bon de préciser Gwen.

Merlin sortie en hâte de la serre tout en criant à ses amies.

- Pas un mot à Arthur n'est-ce pas ! Et je compte sur vous pour ce soir !

Les deux femmes soupirèrent et murmurèrent entre elles. Lorsque le prince surgi de nul par et les questionna de leur grosse voix.

- Alors comme ça il y a une chose dont je ne dois pas savoir ?

Gwen et Morgan crièrent de surprise. Depuis qu'elles étaient devenus invisibles, ils étaient on ne peut plus difficile de les surprendre pourtant. Prise sur le faite Morgan improvisa.

- _Rien Arthur, il nous demandait juste des conseils sur…_

Elle vit les plantations de tomate juste à ses pieds et continua.

- _Les tomates_.

- Les… tomates ? Répéta-t-il.

- Oui les tomates, approuva Gwen. Il voulait savoir si vous les aimiez.

Arthur fronça les sourcils mais se laissa convaincre. Il continua sa route et tomba sur une autre conversation de ses chevaliers cette fois-ci.

Aucun d'eux n'avait semblé le voir arriver et il ne passait pourtant pas inaperçue. Ses chevaliers étaient tellement absorber par leur discutions que plus rien autour d'eux n'avaient d'importance.

Arthur resta donc en retrait et profita de cet instant pour les espionner.

- _Merlin à l'air vraiment déterminé,_ murmura Léon. _Cela fait chaud au cœur de voire qu'il n'en veut pas à son Altesse pour sa brutalité. _

-_ Oui_, enchaina Gauvain, _d'autant que d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, c'est Morgane qui lui en a donné l'idée. _

- _Mais on est bien sûr que ça fonctionneras ? _

_- Et pourquoi pas ?_ s'exclama Gauvain.

- _Chut !_ S'esclaffèrent les deux autres en cœur. _Tu veux alerter tous le château ou quoi ?_

- A-Arthur, remarqua soudainement Lancelot. Quel bon vent vous amène ?

Arthur avait l'impression qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Et Merlin était sans conteste l'investigateur de tout ce remue-ménage.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Mais… rien ! S'exclama Gauvain. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait croire qu'il se passe quelque chose ?

- Votre attitude.

- Oubliez cela Sir, vous devriez allez-vous préparez pour le diner.

Arthur ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Tout le monde était tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? Il haussa juste les épaules et retourna à ses appartements pour se changer. Une tenue élégante, rouge et or était déposée sur son lit. N'était-ce pas un peu trop habiller pour juste un diner ?

Ne se posant pas plus de question il se changea tout de même et partie en direction de la salle du Trône ou tous leurs réunions s'étaient faites mais les torches lui indiquèrent une autre direction. Intrigué il la suivit et fini par arriver devant les portes et la salle de bal.

Il entra et quel ne fut pas son étonnement de voire ses lieux retrouver la beauté de jadis, avec ses lustres et ses chandeliers allumées et étincelant de mille feux. Il entra et fut étonné de voir Merlin dans une tenue accorder à la sienne. Le manteau de Merlin lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds et étaient semblable à une robe. Ses bottes et son pantalon noir disait pourtant le contraire, mais cette association de couleur faisait ressortir ses yeux.

La bête s'approcha de son ami avec un sourire amuser et guetta les alentours, s'attendant à entendre un « surprise », collectif de ses plus proches amis. Mais rien. Personne ne vient et Merlin se contenta d'approcher, gêner.

- Je voulais vous remercier du cadeau que vous m'avez fait en m'offrant la serre, commença Merlin. Et j'ai demandé de l'aide à Morgane pour savoir ce qu'il vous ferait plaisir. Comme tenir une épée ou un duel n'est pas vraiment envisageable, elle à penser à… une réception en… votre honneur.

Arthur regarda tout autour de lui et murmura.

- Une réception ?

Merlin se mordit la lèvre inférieure et hocha la tête.

- Il y ici tous le personnel du château qui attend que vous ouvriez le bal.

Arthur ne voyait pas trop où il voulait en venir mais lorsqu'il réalisa que Merlin était le seul qu'il pouvait voir ou toucher il comprit qu'il lui demander de l'inviter à danser. Voyant son inaction, Merlin rougit légèrement et murmura.

- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, je n'aurais pas dû demander à Dame Morgane, je…

- Non, s'empressa de couper Arthur. Non, je… j'ai toujours aimé les fêtes c'est vrai. Surtout celle en mon honneur.

Il se tint soudainement droit se redressant de toute sa hauteur et porta son poing à son buste avant de venir exécuter une profonde révérence devant lui.

- Merlin, me ferais tu l'honneur de cette première danse ?

Merlin contint un rire et accepta la main tendus du prince. Dans un geste lent, il posa sa main sur la taille si fine du jeune homme et le ramena contre lui. Il lui leva son autre main et entendis la musique s'élever au loin. Il ria à son tour et fit le premier pas, conduisant bien évidement cette valse, douce et mélodieuse. Merlin avait les yeux rivé sur ses pieds et manquait plusieurs fois de les lui écraser. Ce qui fit sourire le prince.

Jamais il ne se serait imaginer danser à nouveau une valse dans cet état et il avait effectivement un jour prononcé ces mots devant sa demi-sœur. Il allait devoir lui en toucher deux mots, mais il avait le cœur tellement léger que plus rien n'avais d'importance.

Ils tourbillonnèrent dans la salle, soulevant les pétales de fleurs qui jonchait le sol au passage et ne quittait plus Merlin des yeux. Il aurait voulus que cet instant durant des heures et que jamais la musique ne s'arrête. Ne penser plus à rien, juste tourner ainsi pour le restant de sa vie. Oublier que c'était une bête et qu'il dansait avec un homme. Oublier qu'il avait essayé de tuer son meilleur ami la veille pour la deuxième fois. Tout oublier et juste profité de ce moment.

Mais la musique ralentie et leurs mouvement aussi. Ils finirent par s'arrêter, la tête tournant un peu et le ventre sonnant vide. Les bruits de leurs faims respectifs suffirent à faire tomber la gêne entre eux et ils purent en rire avant de s'installer à table et de déguster ce repas.

Depuis le début de sa vie ici, Arthur était toujours assis en bout de table et Merlin à sa gauche. Mais cette fois-ci, Merlin en avait décidé autrement et avait positionné leurs deux fauteuils cote à cote. Ils mangèrent beaucoup et le vin coulait à flot lui aussi, faisant tourner la tête du sorcier plus que de raison.

A la fin du repas, Merlin était déjà bien imbibé, ce qu'Arthur ne manqua pas de faire remarquer.

- Tu es saoul, ne dit pas le contraire.

- Je n'le suis pas, répliqua-t-il avait une voix qui disait tout le contraire.

- Est-ce donc là une façon de se comporter lors d'une réception en l'honneur d'un prince ? S'enquit Arthur en buvant une gorgée de sa propre coupe.

Merlin frappa du point sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et le retourna pour être face à la bête.

- Allez-y et prouvez-moi que vous tenez mieux l'alcool que moi, paria Merlin les yeux déjà pétillant des effets du breuvage. Après chaque verre vous devrez répondre à une question.

Arthur en bon jouer tourna également son fauteuil et prit sa coupe remplie et la présenta à Merlin avant de la boire cul-sec. Le jeune homme ria de l'expression de la bête et attrapa son verre déjà remplie lui aussi.

- Hum… dite moi… quel est… votre couleur préférez ?

Arthur avait le gosier brulé par le breuvage et même s'il avait l'esprit clair, il ne put s'empêcher de répondre spontanément

- Celle de tes yeux.

Merlin haussa un sourcil étonné et se mit à rire

- C'est la même que la vôtre non ?

Arthur sourit et hocha la tête. Il est vrai qu'ils avaient tous les deux les yeux bleus, mais ceux de merlin semblaient plus profonds et plus pure.

- J'aime celle qu'ils prennent lorsque tu utilises ta magie.

Merlin sourit. Il avait les joues rouges, mais Arthur avait mis cela sur le compte de l'alcool. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende le sorcier ferma les yeux et se pencha vers lui. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, ils avaient pris cette teinte dorée si inhabituel.

- Celle-là ? S'enquit-il se renfonçant dans son siège, posant un pied sur l'assise.

Il avait ouvert un bouton de sa tunique depuis déjà bien longtemps et son manteau reposait sur le dossier du fauteuil.

- Très bien à moi.

Et il avala le contenu de son verre d'une traite. Il se mit à tousser et faillit tout recracher, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité du prince.

- Je t'avais prévenu que s'était fort !

Merlin secoua la tête et porta la main à sa gorge.

- Votre question ?

Arthur n'eux pas à réfléchir bien longtemps puisqu'elle lui trottait dans la tête depuis un sacré bout de temps.

- Es-tu heureux ici, avec moi ?

Merlin hocha la tête.

- Oui, beaucoup. Mon village ne me manque pas, ni ces vieux paysans qui me regardaient tous de haut, comme si j'étais une abomination. Mais…

Dommage, la réponse aurait presque pu être parfaite, s'il n'avait pas ajouté ce dernier mot.

- Mes parents me manquent. J'ignore même si ma mère c'est rétablie convenablement.

Arthur hocha la tête. Il était normal qu'une personne prête à se sacrifier pour son père et à tout pour sauver sa mère, était en manque d'eux au bout d'un an déjà de séparation.

Merlin lui montra son verre déjà plein et l'encouragea à continuer.

- Allez-y, à votre tour.

Arthur bue à nouveau d'une traite et frappa son verre sur la table, tant le liquide lui arrachait les entrailles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous manque le plus depuis…

Il le pointa du doigt et enchaina.

- Depuis votre malédiction.

Arthur réfléchie un moment avant de répondre avec le plus de sérieux dont il pouvait faire preuve aux vus du nombre de verre qu'il avait ingurgité.

- Le sexe.

Merlin resta un moment figer avant d'exploser de rire et se venir se plier en deux.

- Quoi ? Vous croyez vraiment que cette apparence à aider ma libido ? Grogna Arthur. Sans parler du faite que je vis cloitrer dans un château au personnel invisible et aux visiteurs interdit.

Merlin riait toujours et en venait même à verser une larme.

- De tout ce que vous pouviez me répondre, s'était bien la dernière réponse dont je me serait attendus, ria-t-il encore.

Arthur grogna et lui montra son propre verre. Merlin calma son fou rire et bue à son tour. Toussant encore plus qu'avant, il avait tous le corps en feu et se sentait se consumer de l'intérieur. Il avait tellement de mal à respirer qu'il s'appuya à moitié sur son homologue avant de redresser la tête, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

Il croisa le regard d'Arthur et vit qu'il avait avancé vers lui, inquiet de son état. Leurs visages n'avaient jamais été aussi proches, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien les bouffer de chaleur dont était victime le pauvre sorcier.

- Est-ce que… tu veux bien m'aimez ? Demanda Arthur sans lâcher le lien de leurs regards.

Le jeune homme avait une respiration forte, et le visage plus rouge que jamais. Mais Arthur le trouvait resplendissant. Il n'aurait su dire si s'était l'alcool ou la valse, mais l'un des deux avait provoqué un déclic en lui.

Lorsque Merlin avait failli mourir lors de sa fuite, il s'était déjà rendu compte qu'il tenait à lui plus que de raison. Il en était même venus à ce dire que s'il n'avait pas survécus, il en serait mort de chagrin.

Mais à présent, après la danse et le vin. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Merlin était incroyablement beau avec ses oreilles décollé et ses joues rouges. Ses yeux étaient plus pétillants que jamais et ne lâchait pas son regard.

Arthur avait l'impression que le temps s'était suspendu mais il vit le jeune homme se rapproche. Il réalisa soudainement qu'il n'avait pas bougé et que c'était Merlin qui s'était redresser et qui venait de poser un genou sur l'assis de son propre fauteuil. Le cœur d'Arthur rata un battement mais il ne bougea pas. Il avait l'impression que Merlin était en transe et avait peur qu'un mouvement trop brusque de le sorte de sa torpeur.

Mais il n'en était rien et Merlin continua de se rapprocher de lui, posant désormais sa main sur son torse de fourrure. C'est alors que l'impensable se produisis et que le sorcier ouvrit la bouche pour venir la poser sur celle du prince légèrement entrouverte du à sa surprise.

Il s'était imaginé multitude de réaction de la part de son ami, mais pas à celle-là, même s'il savait qu'il était particulièrement éméché. Il sentie tout son corps vibrer lorsqu'il sentie sa langue s'introduire entre ses lèvres à la recherche de la sienne.

Le baiser de Merlin était sensuel et doux. A la fois trop lent et pas assez entreprenant, mais Arthur ne bougeait toujours pas. Il n'osait même pas répondre au baiser. Mais lorsqu'il sentie la langue de Merlin quémander plus de caresse, il ne tint plus et d'une main sur sa joue il en profita pour y répondre avec toute la passion et l'ardeur dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Jamais de toute sa vie, il n'avait échangé pareille baiser, mais tandis qu'il s'en faisait la réflexion, Merlin s'écroula sur lui, endormit. Il le regarda avec effarement, n'en revenant pas. Il venait de lui offrir le plus beau cadeau du monde avant de sombre dans les vapeurs de l'alcool. Arthur aurait pu en hurler de frustration et de colère. Il avait été tellement proche du but.

Il soupira et porta son ami dans ses bras qui se lova une fois de plus contre lui, appréciant la douceur de sa fourrure et sa chaleur. Arthur le déposa dans son lit et l'admira un moment, s'attardant sur ses lèvres rougies par leur baiser.

- Tu as intérêt à t'en rappeler crétin, murmura-t-il.

.

Cela faisait plusieurs fois déjà qu'il s'endormait ailleurs mais qu'il se retrouvait toujours dans son lit le matin. Seulement cette fois-là, il fut assaillit d'un violent mal de tête.

- Alors, cette gueule de bois ? S'enquit Arthur.

Merlin ouvrit les yeux en grands et se redressa assis dans son lit les cheveux en pagaille. Il vit le prince assis sur un des fauteuils de la cheminé, tourné vers lui, l'observant d'un œil aviser. Mais le jeune sorcier attrapa bien vite sa tête de ses mains et gémit de douleur.

- Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai, ma tête….

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il c'est passer hier ? S'enquit le prince, avec crainte.

Merlin accepta le verre d'eau que lui tendis son ami et le bue d'une traite. Sa gorge était pâteuse et il avait un arrière-gout amer en bouche.

- Je ne me rappelle plus des détails mais je peux dire qu'il y avait trop de vin, si vous voulez mon avis, répliqua le jeune homme en posant les pieds au sol. Est-ce moi ou…

Il secoua légèrement sa tête avant de la reprendre dans ses mains.

- Ah… j'ai l'impression de parler à travers un heaume !

Arthur secoua la tête. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Et pourtant il n'avait cessé d'espérer, faisant le pied de grue devant son lit en attendant le verdict.

- Je vais t'envoyez Gwen, elle à un bon remède contre les gueules de bois, lui expliqua la bête en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Mais avant de sortir il murmura assez fort pour que Merlin puisse l'entendre un « crétin ». Seulement une fois la porte fermé, Merlin vira au cramoisie et se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller en cachant son visage dedans. Il l'attrapa de ses deux mains et enfonça son visage au plus profond.

Bon dieu mais qu'avait-il fait ? S'il s'en souvenait ? Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait ! Comment oublier un tel baiser ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire ça déjà ? Ah, il avait tellement envie de sombrer six pied sous terre, qu'il avait été obligé de mentir au Prince, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Il aurait été incapable si non de le regarder en face ou bien même de se retrouver seul avec lui.

Merlin se redressa et porta ses doigts à ses lèvres. Mais qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Il hésitait encore entre se jeter par la fenêtre ou bien se jeter dans le feu de la cheminer lorsque la voix de Gwen retentie.

_- J'entre Merlin. _

Le sorcier prit sur lui et attrapa ses cheveux dans ses poings avec l'envie de se les arracher.

- _Tout va bien_ ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

Merlin n'oserait lui en parler. Pas à Gwen, non. Il la trouvait trop pure et trop douce pour entendre de telles ébauches. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris bon dieu, c'était une bête ! Avec des cornes des griffes, de la fourrure et tout ce qui allaient avec ! Qu'espérait-il en faisant ça ?

- Oui, tout vas bien Gwen, murmura-t-il avant de s'enfouir sous les draps.

Il y resta un moment avant de pouvoir calmer les battements de son cœur et de relativiser. Avec un peu de chance, ça s'oublierait vite et tout cela resterait de l'histoire ancienne.

Le temps qui le séparait de l'heure de son diner avec Arthur arriva pourtant bien trop vite à son gout. Il s'était habillé aujourd'hui tout en rouge. Il fallait croire que celui ou celle qui lui préparait ses tenues devaient adorer cette couleur puisque depuis un certain temps il n'avait plus que ça.

Il enfila ses vêtements et vit comme accessoire un magnifique pendentif en forme de dragon. Il réalisa soudainement que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas allé voir Kilgharrah. Avec tout ce remue-ménage il n'en avait pas eu le temps. Il décida donc de faire un détour par la grotte et salua son ami

- Ton destin est mis en marche jeune sorcier, le salua-t-il.

Merlin ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait insinuer.

-Oui, bonjour à vous aussi. Ravie de vous revoir, répondit Merlin avec sarcasme.

Le dragon ria un peux et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Je suis effectivement heureux de te revoir. Quel bon vent t'amène par ici ?

Merlin frappa dans une petite pierre devant lui, la faisant tomber et résonner dans les profondeurs de la grotte.

- Je me disais juste que ça faisait longtemps.

- Tu as bien failli provoquer une catastrophe hier, mon jeune ami.

Merlin fit la moue et se rappela d'un évènement inquiétant dont il voulait faire par au dragon. Sa connaissance du monde magique était vaste et riche, peut-être pourrait-il l'aider.

- Justement, commença-t-il, à propos de cela. Lorsque la tempête faisait rage, j'ai entendus comme… une sorte de voix au loin. J'ai d'abord pensé que c'était le vent, mais après réflexion je pense que ce devait être une incantation.

- Cela est plus que probable. Une tempête de cette envergure n'était pas naturelle et les conséquences qu'elle aurait pu amener auraient pu été désastreuses.

Merlin baissa les yeux. Kilgharrah devait très certainement parler de sa dispute avec Arthur. Il est vrai qu'à cause de cette tempête il avait dû utiliser sa magie de façon irréfléchie et la montrer ainsi à Arthur. Il frissonna en se rappelant de la fureur de son ami mais lorsqu'il repensa au danger qu'il avait bravé pour le récupérer, sa peur s'évanouie aussi vite qu'elle était venus.

- Vous pensez que quelqu'un cherche à me nuire ?

Le dragon hocha la tête d'un geste lent.

- Tu es sens aucun doute un invité que l'enchanteresse qui à lever cette malédiction ne devait pas attendre. Il est possible que tu es contrecarrer ses plans. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver Merlin, je te demande d'être le plus prudent possible.

Le jeune homme lui donna sa parole et quitta la grotte. La sorcière à l'origine de cette malédiction cherchait donc à le tuer ? Il remonta dans les étages supérieurs et croisa Arthur qui accourut vers lui.

- Ah, te voilà enfin. J'ai… quelque chose à te montrer.

Merlin était on ne peut plus nerveux. Se retrouver seul avec Arthur était devenus une épreuve que son cœur n'allait pas facilement supporter s'il continuait ainsi à se balancer. Mais il suivit son ami.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle sombre et entièrement vide excepter cet immense miroir sur pied en haut que ces quelque marches d'escalier. La bête lui montra les marches et lui fit signe d'avancer. Il s'exécuta non sans une pointe d'inquiétude, et se retrouva devant l'énorme miroir. Son cadran était fait d'or et d'argent avec une énorme pierre lumineuse à son sommet.

Son reflet le laissa un moment sans voix. Il n'y avait aucun miroir dans le château, sans doute dû à l'apparence du Prince, et c'était donc la première fois que Merlin pouvait se voire. Vêtue ainsi il ne ressemblait plus du tout à un paysan mais à un véritable noble de la cour. Sa tunique longue couvrait ses jambes et ses pieds et affinait sa taille, marqué par une ceinture de cuir. Son manteau au manche longue trainait au sol tel un apparat de grand prince.

Le reflet se mit soudainement à onduler, telle une eau perturber par une brise légère. Merlin sursauta mais intrigué il s'en approcha.

- Ce miroir est magique, lui expliqua son hôte. Il m'a été laissé pour que je puisse voire le monde extérieur. Mais je n'avais personne à qui j'aurais pu penser. Il te suffit de lui demander, et il te montrera ta famille.

Merlin se retourna vers le prince, les yeux écarquiller.

- Tu as dit hier que tu étais heureux ici, mais qu'ils te manquaient et… c'est tout ce que je peux faire.

Merlin se retourna vers le miroir et posa ses doigts sur sa surface. Il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il allait voire mais il était tellement heureux à l'idée de revoir leur visage qu'il murmura.

- J'aimerais voir ma famille, s'il te plait.

L'onde s'intensifia et son reflet s'évapora pour montrer l'intérieur d'une petite maison de campagne.

- C'est… c'est chez moi ! S'exclama Merlin avec un sourire.

Il ne pouvait expliquer cette joie que de revoir son foyer. Tout était à sa place et un feu brulait dans la cheminé. Il perdit cependant son sourire en se demandant pourquoi ils étaient restés vivre ici avec la fortune que Balinor avait ramené.

La vision du miroir se déplaça et lui montra sa mère, assis sur son fauteuil un tricot à la main. Elle avait une couverture sur ses jambes et Gaius se tenait près d'elle, lui apportant une tasse fumante. Merlin ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était sa mère.

- C'est… ma mère, murmura-t-il à l'attention d'Arthur.

Il se tourna vers lui et lui tendis la main.

- Venez, regardez.

La bête pus voir le visage de la mère de son ami et comprit d'où il avait hérité ses yeux. Il sourit à son tour attendrit. N'ayant jamais connue sa propre mère, il s'imagina avoir eu cette femme pour le cajoler et l'élever. Si elle avait été encore en vie, peut-être que tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé.

Reconnaissant le vieil homme à ses côtés il murmura.

- Mais c'est… Gaius.

- C'est un ami de la famille, précisa Merlin.

- Il avait quitté le château pour rendre visite à une de ses amis malade lorsque le drame s'est produit. Je suis heureux de savoir qu'il à échapper à tout cela.

Un homme entra dans la maison, Il pleuvait là-bas et il était tremper mais Arthur n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre Balinor.

- Papa, murmura le jeune sorcier en posant ses doigts sur son visage. Tu sembles avoir tellement vieilli.

Il s'approcha de sa femme qui se redressa avec précipitation. Mais il secoua la tête et fit partir la femme dans un torrent de larme et de désespoir. Merlin en avait le cœur déchiré.

- Si seulement je pouvais leur dire que je vais bien…

Il soupira et caressa la joue de sa mère sur le reflet froid du miroir. Elle avait l'air tout aussi malade que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté. Il était pourtant sur que le remède de la fleur de Mortéaus avait fonctionné et qu'elle avait été sauvé.

La pensée effroyable que Kenan pouvait encore être l'auteur de leurs malheurs effleura son esprit et la vision du miroir se brouilla. Il recula légèrement, s'inquiétant de ce phénomène et vit avec étonnement la vision de sa famille s'estomper pour laisser place au barbare et à sa bande.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Il vit le dénommer Kenan monter sur un étalon noir en tête de ligne traverser un village à toute allure. Merlin connaissait très bien cet endroit, c'était un village voisin d'Eldore. Ce qui voulait dire que le barbare n'était pas loin de son village.

Kenan regarda derrière lui et sembla se disputer avec l'homme derrière lui. Merlin pus lire sur les lèvres le nom de « Balinor » et « Sorcier ». Il était vrai que tous savait que son père était un ancien seigneur des dragons et qu'il possédait la magie, auquel cas aucun groupe de soldat aussi puisement armée ne pouvait le vaincre. Kenan retrouva néanmoins son calme et montra une autre personne, vêtue d'une énorme cape noire chevauchant derrière eux.

- Un sorcier… mumrura Merlin. Seigneur non… ils vont attaquer mon village et …

Merlin attrapa ses cheveux de ses mains.

- Ils vont se faire tuer je…. Je dois les prévenir !

Il se tourna vers Arthur et s'approcha de lui posa ses mains sur le revers de son manteau.

- Arthur je vous en pris, il doit bien avoir un moyen de communiqué avec eux… je dois les avertir du danger je dois…

Mais Arthur l'arrêta d'un geste. Il posa son énorme main, sur la joue de son ami et murmura le plus bas qu'il put.

- Il n'y a aucun moyen de comminiqué avec le monde extérieur…

- Arthur je vous en prie je dois…

- Mais, coupa-t-il… je…

Merlin le regarda avec étonnement et espoir.

- Vous… ?

- Je peux te laisser sortir. Un jour seulement. Un seul jour à compter du moment où le soleil se lèvre jusqu'à son coucher. Tu pourras quitter le domaine sans danger. Mais tu devras être de retour avant la tombée de la nuit.

Merlin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Avait-il bien entendus ? Il regarda une dernière fois l'image de se barbare qui menaçait la vie de sa famille et sauta au cou du prince.

- Ho Arthur ! Merci… merci infiniment. Je… je vous promets d'être de retour.

Il caressa le visage du prince, et sentie les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se précipita vers la porte avant que la voix rauque de la bête ne retentisse.

- Si tu ne reviens pas Merlin… j'en mourrais.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant la porte et se retourna vers son ami. Pourquoi tant d'amertume et de tristesse dans sa voix ? Il hocha cependant la tête et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

- Soyez sans crainte Arthur, je serais de retour.

Merlin attendit les premiers rayons de soleil avant de quitter le château, pour aller rejoindre sa famille. A son grand étonnement, la forêt ne lui était pas hostile. Elle était semblable à toutes les autres et il n'y avait aucune trace de ces créatures d'ombres.

Il regarda l'horizon et attendit a pensa a sa famille. Il devait se dépêcher et arriver avant Kenan. Il devait les prévenir du danger qu'ils encouraient en restant ici.

.

Suite la semaine prochaine !

Je ne sais pas vraiment encore quand je la posterais mais j'espère déjà que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Je préviens tout de suite, le prochain sera le dernier !


	6. Chapter 6

Il chevaucha dès les premières lueurs du soleil. Et traversa tous les villages sans jamais s'arrêter lorsque l'astre se retrouva à son zénith. Revoir Eldore lui fit prendre conscience qu'au finale, ce village ne l'avait pas manqué. Rien ici ne représentait un moment de joie et ce n'était certainement pas le regard des marchands et des personnes du village qui se levèrent à son passage qui ne lui prouvait le contraire. Tous l'épiais du regard et parlait sur lui. Il pouvait entendre leurs murmures et leurs étonnements.

Merlin descendit du cheval et lui caressa les flancs pour le récompenser. Il l'avait lancé au galop tout du long pour ne pas perdre de temps et avait épuisé cette pauvre bête.

Se retrouver ainsi devant sa maison après tant d'année, il en avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il vit la porte de la chaumière ouverte et entendit une voix plus que familière s'adresser à ses parents.

- J'ai fouillé tous le village, personne n'as vus ou entendus quoi que ce soit, expliqua William.

- Doux seigneur, cette bête la certainement tuer depuis le temps, gémit sa mère.

Merlin fut si attrister de son ton qu'il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et entra par la porte déjà ouverte. Balinor le vit le premier et resta figer, comme s'il avait vus un fantôme, attirant l'attention des autres.

- Merlin ! S'exclama William en accourant vers lui.

Mais voyant qu'il n'était ni blesser ni vêtue de haillon, il s'arrêta, hésitant à le prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu…

- Alors Will ? On ne reconnait plus ses amis ?

Le jeune homme n'avait plus de doute et il serra si fort son ami qu'il manqua de lui briser les côtes. Hunith fut la suivant à réagir et à venir embrasser son fils, versent des larmes qu'elle-même ne contrôlait pas.

- Ho, mon fils… mon fils…

Balinor vient à son tour près d'eux et les prit tous les deux dans ses bras.

- Merlin…

Il le regarda avec émerveillement et murmura.

- Dit-moi que c'est bien toi, et que nous ne rêvons pas ?

Merlin lui sourit et hocha la tête.

- Non c'est bien moi père.

Et ils passèrent un long moment ainsi lorsque Gaius revient en toute hâte, ayant entendus les rumeurs du retour de Merlin.

- Mon garçon ! S'exclama le vieil homme en l'accueillant lui aussi à bras ouvert. Que t'est-il arrivé voyons ? Et… Ces vêtements…

- Cette bête t'as-t-elle fait du mal ? S'enquit sa mère en serrant son bras un peu trop fortement. Comment t'es-tu échapper ?

- Ho heu… non, répondit-il. Il n'est pas aussi méchant qu'il en a l'air. Il est un peux bourrure et à mauvais caractère, mais… il a un bon fond et … il est devenus mon ami.

Il repensa au baiser échanger mais le chassa immédiatement de son esprit. Inutile de raconter cela à ses parents. Que penserait-il ? Qu'il était tombé sur la tête ou alors sous l'emprise d'un quelconque maléfice lui aussi. Il chassa ses pensées de son esprit et enchaina.

- C'est lui qui m'a laissé venir vous voire, je ne me suis pas échapper.

La joie de revoir sa famille et ses amis lui en avait fait oublier la raison de sa venue. Aussi il prit un ton grave et ajouta.

- Kenan… Je l'es vus il est en route et va venir ici, il…

- Hey, commença Balinor. Calme toi mon grand.

- Kenan n'est plus, continua sa mère. Ton père la tuer il y a plus d'un an maintenant.

Merlin n'y comprenait plus rien. Il avait pourtant reconnue le barbare avec une immense cicatrice qui barrait son visage. Ce miroir l'avait-il trompé ? Lui avait-il montré le passer ? Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'on l'en tira avec une question pour le moins étrange.

- Raconte-nous, que s'est-il passé alors ? S'enquit William, rester avec eux. Pourquoi t'a-t-il laissé en vie ?

Sous le regarda meurtrier des trois adultes, il précisa sa pensée.

- Pas que ça me dérange ! Au contraire. Non je me demandais juste comment tu avais fait pour… apprivoisé ce monstre ?

- Arthur n'est pas un monstre, défendit le jeune homme. Il n'a jamais eus l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit et ne m'a jamais… fait de mal.

Il était là encore inutile de leur raconter qu'il avait essayé de le tuer. Deux fois. Après tout s'il était revenue, c'était pour les rassurer et non pour les accabler de doute et d'inquiétude plus qu'ils n'en avaient au départ.

- Tu as bien dit Arthur ? S'enquit Gaius.

- Oui, cette bête n'est autre que le prince. Arthur Pendragon. Ho et…

Il se tourna vers son père les yeux pétillants.

- Près j'ai rencontré Kilgharrah là-bas.

- Kilga…qui ? Demanda le jeune forgeron de plus en plus perdu au fil de la discussion.

- Le dragon avec qui j'avais le plus d'affinité, expliqua Balinor. Je n'en reviens pas je croyais qu'Uther les avait tous tuer ?

- Pas celui-là. Il l'avait enfermé dans les sous-sols du château pour en faire un exemple mais il est désormais prisonnier de cette malédiction qui à toucher le prince.

- Quel est cette malédiction dont tu parles ? S'enquit le vieil homme physicien.

Merlin secoua la tête.

- Je l'ignore, chaque fois que j'ai essayé de demander des détails, personne n'as pu me répondre.

Balinor passa sa main dans ses cheveux et poussa un profond soupire de lassitude.

- Quoi qu'il en soit tu es sain et sauf et c'est ce qui compte.

- Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? Demanda le sorcier d'une petite voix.

Balinor serra son fils dans ses bras.

- Je suis si fière de t'avoir pour fils mon garçon.

Il le regarda avec des yeux remplis de larme et ajouta.

- Et c'est terminé maintenant, tu vas rester ici avec nous n'est-ce pas ?

Merlin secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas casser la bonne ambiance, mais il devait leur avouer l'inévitable.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Comment ça ? S'exclama Hunith. Non, tu dois rester ici !

Merlin secoua la tête et s'écarta de l'étreinte de son père.

- Je lui ai promis de le retrouver.

- Quand ? S'enquit Gaius.

- Ce soir.

- Ce soir ! S'exclama Balinor.

- Avant le coucher du soleil, précisa le jeune sorcier.

William frappa de son point sur la table.

- C'est ridicule. Tu vas vraiment continuer de vivre comme ça ? Comme un prisonnier durant toute ta vie ?

Merlin comprenait la colère de ses parents, s'était sa famille. Il comprenait également l'inquiétude de Gaius qui l'avait toujours considérer comme son petit-fils. Mais Will. Pourquoi était-il si perturber et si furieux ? Ils étaient ami c'est vrai, mais pas une fois Merlin n'avait pensé à lui là-bas.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerve ? Demanda Merlin intrigué. J'ai fait une promesse et je…

- La n'est pas la question ! Tu…

Il regarda les parents de son ami cherchant leur aide ou leur soutient, mais aucun des deux ne put lui venir en aide. Et Hunith secoua la tête dans un geste désolé. William laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps, interdit. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait…

- Tu… tu ne t'en es jamais rendus compte n'est-ce pas ?

Merlin fronça les sourcils, complètement perdus. De quoi pouvait-il bien parler ? Il voulut poser la question, mais Will enchaina.

- Depuis tout ce temps toutes ces années j'étais là. Je t'ai toujours défendus auprès de tout le monde. Je… j'ai travaillé sans relâche à la forge pour trouver de quoi t'aider à sauver ta mère. Quand tu es parti, j'ais remuer ciel et terre pour te retrouver…

Merlin avait peur de comprendre et commençait à blêmir.

- Ho Will je…

Le jeune homme leva la main pour le faire taire. Il secoua la tête et fit volte-face pour quitter leur maison. Merlin passa ses mains sur son propre visage, déconfit. Jamais, au grand jamais il ne se serait imaginé que Will pouvait l'aimer.

Hunith s'approcha de son fils et posa sa main sur son épaule avec affection et tendresse.

- Es-tu vraiment obliger d'y retourner ? Lui demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Merlin hocha la tête.

- Oui mère.

- Reste au moins un jour de plus, proposa son père.

La porte s'ouvrit à la voler, mais au lieu de voire William revenir, quel ne fut pas la surprise de tous de découvrir Kenan sur le pas de leurs porte entourer de dizaine d'homme.

- C'est vrais ça, reste avec nous Merlin.

Une cicatrice barrait son visage et son œil gauche, comme celle qu'il avait vus à travers le miroir. Et comme il l'avait vu, Kenan n'était pas mort.

- Kenan ? Tu… es vivant ? Comment ? Je t'ai transpercé de ma lame, répliqua Balinor en se plaçant devant Hunith et Gaius.

Kenan entra, une hache dans la main, posée sur son épaule recouverte d'une longue cape noire ornée de fourrure grise en son col.

- J'ai survécus, et me suis battue contre la mort pour pouvoir un jour te tuer de mes propres mains seigneur de Dragon. Mais avant d'en arriver là… j'ai une autre mission à accomplir. Je ne suis donc là ni pour toi… ni pour ta femme.

Il avança, admirant Hunith d'un coup d'œil avant de s'approcher de Merlin.

- Mais pour ton fils.

Il l'attrapa par la gorge et le ramena vers lui.

- Quelqu'un à payer une grosse somme d'argent pour que je te découpe et brûle ton cadavre.

Merlin paniqua. Qui pouvait bien lui en vouloir à ce point ?

- Une bête, un monstre vivant dans un château hanter en a eu marre de toi jeune homme. Mais comme l'enchantement l'obligeait à te garder prisonnier et qu'il ne voulait pas se salir les mains lui-même, il nous a engagé.

Le sorcier se dégagea de sa poigne et le fusilla du regard.

- Jamais Arthur ne ferais une chose pareil.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna le brigand. N'a-t-il pas essayé de te tuer pourtant ?

- Quoi ? S'exclama Hunith.

- A deux reprises, précise-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Comment pouvait-il connaitre ces détails ? Merlin n'en avait aucune idée, mais il ne se laissa pas impressionner pour autant.

- Il n'a jamais voulus me faire du mal, il est prisonnier de son instinct animal !

Kenan se mit à rire avant de pointer sa hache sous la gorge du sorcier qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Tu essayes de t'en convaincre ou tu y crois sérieusement ?

Il l'observa sa réaction et ne manqua pas l'ombre du doute qui passa dans les yeux de Merlin.

- Non. J'ai une totale confiance en Arthur.

- Très bien ! Tonitrua le brigand.

Il lui attrapa le bras et l'entraina dehors passant entre ses hommes qui les encerclèrent une fois dehors.

Hunith et Balinor sortirent eux aussi, ce dernier criant après Kenan pour qu'il relâche son fils, mais il se prit un coup du plat de la lame d'un de ses hommes. Il tomba au sol, le visage en sang, et sonner. Hunith tomba à ses côtés et pris son visage dans ses mains.

- Chéri…

Il rassura sa femme et leva ses yeux vers Merlin, toujours entouré de toute cette vermine. Gaius quant à lui fut tirer hors de la maison par l'un des hommes de mains de Kenan et malmener pour rejoindre ses amis.

- Hey !

William arriva à la rescousse, une épée à la main et défendit le vieil homme malmené. Il avait vus ce qu'il s'était passé alors qu'il était rentré dans la forge et avait immédiatement réagit sans même hésiter une seconde, même s'il se trouvait en grave infériorité numérique.

- Relâcher Merlin immédiatement.

-Ferme là Will si tu ne veux pas que mes hommes ne t'ouvre le ventre pour ton insolence, menaça Kenan en hurlant presque.

Merlin voyait le ciel s'assombrir et le soleil se coucher au loin. Il allait être en retard. Voilà tous ce dont son cerveau était capable de déduire de cette situation.

- Je n'ai pas le temps, murmura-t-il. Je dois y retourner.

Kenan se mit à rire, suivit des autres. Il attrapa un morceau de bois qu'il alluma auprès de la forge de Will et retourna près de la maison d'en face pour venir la brûler sans aucune pitié. Il lâcha sa torche improvisé et tira son épée de son fourreau.

- Je ferais ça proprement et enverrais ta tête à ta chère bête. Elle sera ravie d'avoir une preuve de ton trépas.

- Ce n'est pas un monstre, s'exclama Merlin tandis que deux hommes le maintenaient part les bras afin de l'immobilisé. Lâcher-moi ! Je dois y retourner !

Il en avait besoin. Il savait qu'Arthur ne lui ferais jamais de mal. Pas comme ça. Pas volontairement. Il avait besoin de le voir, besoin de rire avec lui, de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

Toute sa magie brouillonna dans ses veines et il envoya une onde autour de lui qui éjecta tous les hommes qui l'encerclèrent. Debout au milieu d'homme à terre et pour la plupart étourdit au point de ne pas parvenir à se redresser il regarda Kenan de ses yeux dorée. Celui-ci se redressait déjà et le regardait avec crainte.

Merlin s'approcha de lui et leva la main afin de porter le coup fatale, mais se figea tout à coup.

- Merlin.

Cette voix, il la reconnaitrait entre mille. Son cœur s'emballa et il leva les yeux vers la bête. Il avait couru jusqu'ici et était à bout de souffle mais il était venus pour lui.

- Arthur, murmura-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

Ses yeux avaient retrouvé sa pureté et sans plus se poser de question il courut rejoindre les bras du prince. Retrouver sa chaleur et sa sécurité était tellement salvatrice qu'il en oublia sa maison en flamme.

- Vous êtes venus ? Murmura-t-il en s'écartant de la bête avant de le contempler et de l'admirer.

- Tu étais en retard.

Merlin lui sourit et sentie son corps bouger tout seul afin de se rapprocher de lui. Arthur n'en croyais pas ses yeux. Allait-il l'embrasser là ? Mais le rêve devin cauchemar au moment où il vit une magnifique femme brune vêtue de rouge s'approcher d'eux, une épée à la main. Instinctivement il attira Merlin à lui et le fit tourner afin de lui servir de bouclier. Un cri déchirant s'éleva dans les airs lorsqu'il sentie la lame s'enfoncer dans ses cotes.

La bête flancha et du s'appuyer sur Merlin pour ne pas tomber. Il sentie la lame se retirer et d'un mouvement brusque, se retourna pour venir attraper la femme par la gorge. La vision de cette même image ou il avait failli tuer Merlin le figea une demi seconde sur place. Mais lorsqu'il reconnut l'enchanteresse, il ne se contrôla plus et serra sa main si forte, que sa nuque se brisa dans la seconde moitié de seconde.

La sorcière mourut et retomba au sol comme une poupée de chiffon, le sourire au lèvre. Une fois de plus Arthur avait tué de sang-froid. Il avait juré que son père serait sa dernière victime, mais elle avait attenté à la vie de Merlin, et il ne pouvait l'accepter.

Il poussa un autre cri de douleur et tomba à genou au sol. Merlin tenta de le soutenir par les épaules s'agenouillant lui aussi. Il l'appela de toutes ses forces mais Arthur ne l'entendait plus. Il porta sa main à sa blessure et vit quantité de sang s'en échapper.

Ce que personne ne savait encore, c'était que la lame avait été ensorceler et forger dans le souffle d'un dragon. Aucun être vivant ne pouvait survivre à cette lame, pas même une bête. Merlin pouvait sentir la magie suinter de sa plaie et il laissa ses larmes monter aux yeux.

- Arthur, murmura-t-il. Arthur !

Le prince s'effondra sur lui, à demi-conscient. Il voyait le sorcier poser sa main sur sa blessure et faire briller ses yeux afin de le guérir mais c'était inutile. Arthur pouvait sentir sa vie s'échapper de son corps.

Il leva sa lourde patte jusqu'au visage de son ami et lui essuya une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Il le regarda intensément et murmura.

- Aucune homme ne mérite que l'on pleure pour lui… et encore moi une bête.

Merlin secoua la tête et attrapa sa main de la sienne. Il avait installé sa tête sur ses genoux et lui caressait le front.

- Vous n'est pas une bête Arthur… vous êtes un prince. Un homme valeureux et digne. Vous serez un grand roi…

Arthur sourit tristement et caressa de son pouce la joue de son ami.

- Il est trop tard pour moi Merlin, mais je t'aurais au moins revu… une dernière fois.

Merlin laissa couleur d'autre larme et répondit en criant.

- Ne dite pas ça ! Tout vas bien ce passé, je… je vais vous soigner et… nous retournerons au château et nous y vivrons ensemble pour le restant de nos vie si c'est cela que vous désirez.

Arthur ferma les yeux un instant, si longtemps, que Merlin crus qu'il était déjà trop tard. Mais il les rouvrit soudainement.

- Cela aurait été parfait…

Merlin sanglotait et serra la tête de son ami contre lui en laissant tomber ses larmes sur son visage.

-Je-Je n'ai pas répondu à votre question, ce soir-là, murmura-t-il entre deux flots de larmes. Voulez-vous me la reposez ?

Arthur soupira et murmura tout bas.

- Veux-tu bien… m'aimez ?

Le sorcier secoua la tête tristement, laissant la bête plonger dans une tristesse sans fin. Mais les mots qui suivirent le sortirent des ténèbres à jamais.

- Parce que je vous aime déjà.

Il versa d'autre larmes et répété ces derniers mots.

- Je vous aime.

Encore et encore.

Ni Hunith, ni Balinor, ni même Gaius n'avaient bougé. Les brigands, pour la plupart s'étaient enfuit et ceux qui étaient resté étaient soit blesser, soit inconscient. William était resté figer. Jamais il n'avait vus spectacle plus déchirant que son ami et amour secret, dans un tel état de tristesse.

Merlin continuait de pleurer sur le corps d'Arthur qui avait cessé de bouger depuis un moment, murmurant des excuses que personne ne pouvait entendre. Personne, sauf Arthur.

- Je suis tellement désoler… jamais je n'aurais dus partir. Tout est de ma faute. Si seulement j'étais resté avec vous… Ho Arthur.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'une pluie de lumière s'abattit sur la bête. Merlin recula précipitamment. Il s'essuya le visage inonder de larme et vit le corps de la bête soulever dans les airs et s'illuminé. La lumière devint si forte qu'il du détourner le regarde et se protéger les yeux pour ne pas devenir aveugle. Et lorsqu'il put à nouveau regarder et s'inquiété de ce qu'il se passait, l'impensable devint réalité.

A quelque centimètre de lui, le corps d'un homme, vêtue des mêmes atouts que la bête était étendus là, face contre terre. Il remua et se redressa les yeux rivé sur ses mains. Des mains d'homme. Arthur n'en revenait pas. Il porta ses mains à son visage et pus en toucher ses lèvres sans crocs et sa peau sans fourrure.

Il palpa sa blessure au flanc, mais ne trouva qu'un trou dans sa chemise trop grande. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sa blessure mortelle. Il se retourna vers Merlin qui était toujours assis sur les fesses les mains en appuie derrière lui le fixant de ses yeux ébahit.

- Merlin, murmura le prince de sa voix d'Homme.

Elle était étonnement proche de celle de la bête, en plus naturel et moins animal. Le sorcier n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait rencontré une bête il y avait de cela plus d'un an maintenant, qui s'était avérer être le prince de ce royaume, et maintenant il découvrait que c'était un jeune homme ravisant.

- Arthur ? Appela-t-il tout bas pour confirmer ses doutes.

Le prince acquiesça et s'approcha du jeune homme et instinctivement ils se tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se serrant aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient contre l'autre.

- Ho Arthur, répéta Merlin en se retirant de cet étreint pour en découvrir le nouveau visage de son ami. Vous êtes… magnifique.

Arthur sourit et Merlin sentie son cœur chavirer.

- Moi aussi Merlin, lui répondit-il. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Le sorcier se recula en agitant ses mains devant lui.

- Ho… non ce n'est pas… je.

La gêne l'empêchait de prononcer des phrases cohérentes, mais il se calma et expliqua sans regarder le prince dans les yeux.

- Mais enfin regarder vous, vous méritez tellement mieux sans parler du faite que vous êtes un prince et que je ne suis que…

- L'homme qui m'a délivré de cet enchantement, acheva Arthur en posant un doigt sous le menton de Merlin pour lui redresser la tête et espérer plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Il y a plus d'un an, lorsque j'ai tué mon père sous la révélation de sa traitrise par cette enchanteresse, j'ai été changé en une bête. En une bête immonde afin que je sois aussi laid et hideux que mes actes. Tu es mon propre père ferait de moi un monstre et c'est ce que je suis devenus. C'était là mon châtiment, d'expier les péchés de mon père et ceux que j'avais moi-même orchestré jusque-là en son nom. J'étais un vrai tyran avant de te connaitre et je ne me souciais guère des autres. Je pensais que tout m'étais due et que tout le monde devait me servir et m'aimer. Une vie, autre que la mienne n'avait pas d'importance à mes yeux.

Il prit le visage du jeune homme en coupe et s'approche un peu plus, tous deux à genoux l'un dominant l'autre par sa taille.

- Le seul moyen de me libérer de ce maléfice était que j'aime du plus profond de mon cœur une personne et qu'elle me le rende en retour, de l'amour sincère et véritable. Mais il fallait pour cela que les mots « je vous aime », me sois adresser.

Il posa son front contre le sien et souffla.

- Et c'est ce que tu as fait Merlin.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de venir embrasser son sauveur et le sentie de plus en plus réceptif à son baiser. Peut-être avait-il encaissé ce qu'il venait de lui expliquer. Quoi qu'il en soit ce fut avec joie et désire qu'Arthur sentie les bras de Merlin s'enrouler autour de son cou pour venir quémander un baiser plus sauvage.

Ils se séparèrent finalement à contre cœur et s'observèrent un long moment avant que le prince ne se relève, aidant Merlin à faire de même. Il passa cependant à côté de lui et s'approcha de Balinor et d'Hunith, afin de s'incliner devant eux avec la grâce d'un prince en posant un genou à terre.

- Je vous présente mes plus profondes excuses pour vous avoir traité de la sorte Monsieur, mais c'était indépendant de ma volonté. Tout ce qui était dans le château appartenait à la sorcière et à son envoutement. Si j'offrais de moi-même quelque chose, alors la personne pouvait s'en aller librement et reprendre le court de sa vie. Mais si un objet ou de la nourriture était dérobé dans l'enceinte du château alors cette personne devenait prisonnier du sortilège et ne pouvait quitter les lieux sous peine d'une mort lente et douloureuse.

- Les loups d'ombres, murmura Merlin.

- C'étaient les gardiens de ma prison, eux ainsi que tous les arbres de la forêt. Moi-même je n'avais la possibilité de quitter le château qu'une journée durant, ou je mourrais. Lorsque Merlin est partie, ce fut avec mon accord et s'il n'était pas revenu, ce serait moi qui aurais trouvé la mort.

Balinor posa sa main sur l'épaule du prince et le fit se redresser.

- Vous avez sauvé la vie de mon fils… et vous avez son… respect. Cela me suffit amplement pour vous accorder mon pardon.

Arthur en fut profondément soulager. Il se tourna vers Merlin et lui tendis la main afin de l'amener plus près de lui et qu'il se tienne à ses côtés face à ses parents.

- J'ai conscience d'avoir causé beaucoup de tort à votre famille, enchaina le prince. Vous avez perdus votre maison par ma faute et vous avez été pris pour cible par ces brigands de grands-chemin.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kenan qui avait essayé de se faire la mal, mais que l'épée de Will gardait en joute.

- Veuillez de ce faite accepter une chambre de mon château et que mon foyer devienne le vôtre.

Il se tue un instant avant de se tourner vers Merlin et d'ajouter contre l'attente de tous.

- Il me semble qu'un ami à vous doit y être délivré.

Merlin fut énormément surpris par cette déclaration. Arthur avait-il conscience que Kilgharrah vivait sous le château et qu'il était le dragon de son père ?

- J'ai des oreilles dans tout le château Merlin, lui murmura-t-il en souriant.

Face à l'incompréhension de Merlin il ajouta.

- Lancelot ma prévenus.

Il se retourna vers les parents de Merlin et attendis leur réponse.

- Me ferez-vous cet honneur ? Bien sûr Gaius c'est avec une immense joie que je vous convie à retrouver vos fonctions. Camelot a besoin de changement, et vous avoir à me coté ne pourras que faire de moi un homme meilleur.

Hunith et Balinor échangèrent un regard lourd de sens avant de regarder leurs fils.

- Et Merlin que… que deviendra-t-il ? S'enquit la mère du jeune homme en question.

Arthur sourit de plus belle.

- N'est-ce pas évident ? Il se tiendra à mes cotées sur le trône comme étant mon plus fidèle conseiller, et l'homme que j'aime.

Merlin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Soit il vivait un conte de fée, soit il rêvait les yeux ouverts. Il avait été plongé dans un cauchemar il n'y avait pas cinq minutes lorsqu'il avait crus perdre Arthur et à présent il se retrouvait au côté du dirigeant du royaume, comme son égale et son conseiller ?

Mais il ne connaissait rien au gestion d'un château et encore moi d'un royaume ! Il paniqua intérieurement lorsque la voix de Will le fit sortir de ses inquiétudes profondes.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ?

Kenan était toujours bien vivant et avait bien failli tuer Merlin et sa famille. Arthur ne pouvait le laisser vivre. Il s'approcha de lui et récupéra une épée au sol.

- Par décret royale, Kenan, vous êtes condamner à mort pour avoir attentez à la vie de mon conseiller et amour ainsi que de sa famille.

Il arma son épée et croisa le regard du brigand qui le maudit avant que sa tête ne soit détachée de son corps. Sa dépouille fut jeter dans la maison en flamme et tous la regardèrent bruler et se réduire en un tas de cendre. Mais aucun n'en était affecter, car l'avenir s'ouvrait à eux.

Merlin se plaça au côté d'Arthur et pris sa main dans la sienne. La lame qu'il tenait se mit à briller et Artrhur réalisa que s'était celle de la sorcière.

- Elle est magique, murmura Merlin.

Arthur la leva devant ses yeux. Il avait décidée de la garder comme un souvenir et un trophée. Cette épée était incroyablement légère et semblait doté d'une puissance encore incomprise. Arthur vit quelque chose briller dessus et lus l'inscription.

- Excalibur.

.

- Arthur levez-vous ! Vous avez une réunion avec les chevaliers de la table ronde ce matin !

Merlin était déjà habiller et prêt, tandis que son incorrigible amant trainait toujours au lit, portant son oreille à sa tête. Le sorcier tira les rideaux et les couvertures attendant de pied ferme au pied du lit que le roi ne daigne lui répondre.

Arthur se redressa en se frottant les yeux et bayant si fort que sa mâchoire craqua.

- Je suis complètement épuiser Merlin, tu aurais pu me laisser dormir un peux plus, la réunion n'est qu'à midi.

- Et il est onze heures et demies passé alors bougez-vous de ce lit ou c'est moi qui m'en charge à votre place ! Menaça le sorcier.

Arthur ouvrit les yeux en grand et regarda autour de lui.

- Onze heures et demie ? Mais… Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé plus tôt ?

Il sortir du lit en hâte, passant devant Merlin sans même le regarder et chercha des vêtements propres à enfiler. Mais il changea d'avis et revient près du jeune homme. Il le souleva par la taille et le porta dans ses bras l'embrassant avec amour.

- Ah, bonjour quand même, répliqua le jeune homme faussement vexé. Allez reposer moi par terre ou vous allez être en retard.

Arthur sourit de toute ses dents, gardant son sorcier bien au chaud dans ses bras et avança jusqu'au lit.

- Non Arthur… Non !

Mais le prince l'avait déjà jeté sur le lit et l'avait chevauché afin de l'embrasser encore et de chercher un moyen de défaire les deux boutons de la chemise que portait Merlin.

- Je suis déjà en retard de toute façon, grogna-t-il en dévorant le coup de son amant de millier de baiser.

Merlin passa sa main dans les cheveux de son roi et gémit sous ses caresses.

- Arthur… s'il vous plait, murmura-t-il.

Mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait plus, trop occuper à parsemer sa peau de baiser.

Cela faisait plus d'un an que la malédiction avait été brisée. Lorsqu'ils avaient rejoint le château, Merlin fut plus qu'émus de pouvoir enfin voire le visage de ses amis. Morgane se jeta dans les bras de son frère, tandis que Lancelot et Gauvain ne lâchèrent plus Merlin de leur accolade.

Chaque chose avait petit à petit repris son court au château. Tout d'abord, Arthur avait tenue à célébrer une grande fête pour réinstaurer la magie à Camelot. Merlin fut ainsi nommer grand enchanteur et Balinor retrouva son titre de Seigneur des Dragons, libérant Kilgharrah de ce même fait.

Si Merlin avait craint de la réaction des gens vis-à-vis de sa relation avec Arthur, personne n'en était choqué. Tous savaient pertinemment que s'était grâce à leur amour que le charme avait été rompu et il leur était bien égal que ce soit un homme ou un roturier qui y était parvenus.

Hunith était devenus une Dame de la cour et avait trouvé en la compagnie de Morgane la fille qu'elle n'avait jamais eux. Balinor quand à lui devient un chevalier de Camelot et apprécia immédiatement Léon, Gauvain, Lancelot et Perceval. Etant le plus vieux de tous, il amenait l'expérience et ses conseils aviser qui s'avérait être plus d'une fois de très bonne augure.

Mais le moment que Merlin redouta le plus avait été sa première nuit avec Arthur. L'intensité avait été tel qu'il avait malencontreusement laissée sa magie se libérer faisant léviter tous les objets de la pièce. Mais Arthur avait été tellement doux, avenant et tendre, que Merlin avait fini par se calmer et éviter que sa magie n'empire.

A la fin de leur premier ébat, Arthur avait été dans un tel état qu'il en avait tremblé des heures durant, ne se calmant que sous les caresses de Merlin dans ses cheveux. A cet instant, il avait éprouvé tellement d'émotion qu'il lui avait été difficile de tout contenir et de s'en remettre. Il avait crus rester bête toute sa vie, et ne jamais connaitre l'amour ou la chaleur d'une nuit torride avec l'être aimé mais il l'avait pourtant eu.

La deuxième chose qui changea radicalement à Camelot, fut l'opinion que les gens portaient sur leur Roi. Ils l'appelaient tous « Arthur le juste » et le gratifiait toujours du titre du « plus grand roi que camelot est jamais connue ».

- Merlin ?

Le sorcier revient à lui et croisa le regarde de son amant. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et l'admira.

- Tout va bien ?

Le sorcier hocha la tête en lui souriant. Et ne se préoccupant plus le moins du monde du retard du Roi la réunion, il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser avidement.

Seulement la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit à la voler, les coupant dans leurs élan.

- Sir je vous préviens, si vous êtes encore en retard à la réunion ça…

Arthur se redressa en reconnaissant la voix de Balinor et s'empressa d'enfiler un pantalon. Merlin se redressa cramoisie et se précipita vers la porte.

- Père ! Ça ne vas pas d'entrer comme ça dans la chambre des gens ?

Balinor regarda Arthur avec méfiance et s'exclama avant de partir.

- Je vous préviens, ce n'est pas parce que vous couchez avec mon fils que ça doit vous dispensez des réunions entre chevaliers. On vous attend ne soyez pas en retard !

Merlin referma la porte derrière son père et sourit en voyant Arthur se débattre avec sa cotte de maille.

Le sorcier s'approcha pour l'aider à l'enfiler mais il fut arrêté par un bouquet de fleur de Mortéaus, joliment assortie dans un vase. Merlin s'en approcha pour en sentir leur odeur.

- Et dire que tout à commencer par là.

Arthur vint embrasser son sorcier préférer dans le cou l'enlaça posant son menton sur son épaule.

- Et je remercie le ciel d'avoir placé ces fleurs dans mon jardin, répondit le roi.

Tous deux restèrent un moment dans cette position, appréciant juste la beauté de leur vie et leur amour. Car s'il y avait bien une leçon qu'ils avaient tous les deux tirée de leurs périples, était que l'amour véritable n'était pas toujours là où l'on pensait qu'elle serait et qu'il pouvait parfois se cacher dans un recoin sombre et obscure. Il suffisait d'ouvrir les yeux et de ne pas passer à côté de la plus belle chose que le monde pouvait offrir.

FIN !

Oui oui, je sais ce chapitre à beaucoup tarder et je m'en excuse ! Je n'ai aucune excuse valable mis à part une grosse flemme ! Désoler désoler désoler ! J'espère en tout cas que cette fin vous aura plus et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçue par cette fin !


End file.
